I Dream a Yami
by Momochan
Summary: AU. When a peasant boy Yugi, discovers the rich girl he loves, Anzu, is betrothed to another he believes all hope is lost. That is until he finds a magical spirit who claims he can grant all his wishes but can life really be that simple? NOPE! YYxYxA KxS
1. Lost and Found

Yaa! I know it's been awhile, but Momo is back! As usual it's another romance fic, but this time with a twist. I don't know if you could tell from the summary, but this fic is sort of a spoof off of my favorite Disney Animated film Aladdin! You see, it's about a boy who finds an item that can grant all his wishes, and uses it to try to win over the girl he loves…but then after that the story makes a complete turn. The basic principle might sound like Aladdin, but I promise you it is a lot different, so for you Disney haters don't fear. I promise no dancing monkeys and singing parrots.

Well as you can tell this fic is A.U, and is set back in Ancient Egypt times. This time I wanted to try a little something different, and as promised, I'm going to make up what I did in my last fic to you Yugi. This story is actually a Yugi x Anzu fic.

Yugi: Really! Wow and here I thought you forgot all about me.

Of course not my little Minnie Bisho! However, you don't get all the attention. This fic isn't solely dedicated to your romance. I also have big plans for Kaiba. ::Grins evilly:: I've been wanting to do a Seto x Shizuka fic for a long time, and now I have the perfect opportunity.

::Under breath:: Oh and just to make things fun, it's also going to be a Yami x Anzu fic. You know me, I just can't resist those love triangles…ohh and Seto and Anzu are kind of betrothed to each other too…I guess that's an important detail too… 

::Sings to herself:: "Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated…" ::Starts to laugh evilly::

Yugi: What was that?

Oh umm nothing. Anyways on with the fic!

Yugi: Is it okay to be a little worried now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or it's characters, so please don't try to sue me and all that good stuff. I'm a poor broke student, so even if you did sue me, you probably would only win some grass and dirt…and lent from my socks…no wait the grass and dirt is rented so it's not mine and the lent was taken away as taxes…well in that case go ahead and sue me, because you will get NOTHING!

I Dream A Yami

Chp1 Lost and Found

Yugi stared out solemnly into the wavy kaleidoscope of purple, red, and golden hues. The brilliant colors faded in and out of each other creating a rainbow of tri-colored wonderment. Suddenly a violent splash shattered the multicolored canvas sending a wave of painted lights dancing across the lake. 

Yugi tossed another large stone into the lake and sighed deeply as he watched his reflection shatter into a million waves. Then in an instant, the wave of colors reformed only to emit Yugi's sad reflection back before him. "If only the pieces of my heart could be put back together that easily too," groaned Yugi as he tossed another stone into the lake with remorse.

"That's no way to skip a rock Yugi," called out a gentle voice from behind him as a rock suddenly flew past his head and skidded far across the lake. Yugi felt his heart leap out of his chest as the unexpected visitor suddenly startled him.

He quickly whirled around only to come face to face with a pair of confused blue eyes. For a moment he stared back at the brunette blankly and blinked. However, he was instantly warped back into reality as he bowed his head down before her and spoke. "Oh, umm Lady Anzu," he blurted as he suddenly felt his face grow hot. "I didn't know you were there!"

The blue-eyed girl stared at Yugi with surprise and then suddenly started to giggle. "Don't be so silly Yugi," she laughed as she knelt down beside him and lifted his head to meet her eyes. "You don't have to bow for me. I thought you and I were friends?"

"I know but…" Yugi stared over Anzu's shoulder and gave a suggestive glance towards the young girl behind her.

"Oh Miho? Don't worry about it. You can trust her." Winked Anzu as she stood to her feet and giggled again. 

"So Yugi, what are you doing out here all alone?" asked Anzu as she sat down in the grass next to where Yugi was standing.

"Oh I was just getting some water, before…." Yugi's voice began to trail off as he suddenly remembered why he had been so depressed before.

"Before you decided to take a break and skip out on your work," smiled Anzu suggestively as she began to search the grass for something.

After a lengthy silence Anzu stared back at her friend with worry as she noticed the sad glaze that had taken over his usually cheery violets. Yugi began to space out when he suddenly noticed the look of concern his friend was giving him. "Oh umm I forgot to say!" shouted Yugi frantically as he decided to redirect all attention from off himself. "Congratulations!"

"Hmm? For what?" Blinked Anzu as she stared up at her hysterical friend blankly.

"Well I just heard about your engagement!" Yugi smiled uneasily as he waved his hands in front of his face in a defensive manner. "I bet you're really excited."

Suddenly the light in Anzu's eyes dimmed as she stared back at the lake and threw the rock she had just found into it. It landed with a big splash much in the same way Yugi's rocks had done before. "Oh is that all…" she whispered lowly as her voice trailed off.

"Lady Anzu!" Shouted a shrill voice. "Lady Anzu there you are!" All eyes suddenly turned to meet the tall lady who was running towards the trio. "Lady Anzu what are you doing out here?" huffed the older woman as she gave the three teens a taut look. "Don't you know your uncle has been looking for you everywhere. Now stop fooling around with this street trash and get back to the house."

Anzu gave the woman a heated glare just before she turned back around to face an embarrassed Yugi. "Sorry Yugi, I have to go now. Maybe we can talk later." She smiled as she gave him one last goodbye and turned to leave.

Yugi watched the three ladies walk off towards the huge mansion just before he fell to the ground and slammed his fist down angrily. "That's right! What's wrong with me?!? I'm nothing but street trash. What could I have been thinking!?!"

"Oh come now. You ain't all that trashy looking." Cooed a sardonic voice from behind. Yugi was once again startled, however this time he was much more close to the lake as he suddenly turned around, lost his balance, and fell in with a large splash.

"Haha, now you just look all washed up!" Hooted an ecstatic voice.

Yugi stared back at the brown-eyed boy laughing at him and gave him his meanest glare. However, to his despair it looked more like a cute pout, which only further aided in his pathetic appearance. The much taller blonde fell to the ground into a fit of laughter before he finally decided to get up and help his smaller friend out. However as he reached over to lend a helping hand, Yugi picked up the water pot which he had brought from off the side of the lake and clocked the sandy teen in the head with it. 

Suddenly Yugi felt himself get drenched again as the chocolate-eyed boy fell into the lake beside him with an even larger splash. Once he finally regained consciousness, the blonde haired teen tackled Yugi and dunked him into the water. "Aye, what a dirty trick! That's the last time I help you!" He laughed just as Yugi suddenly knocked him backwards into the lake again.

The two of them flailed around in the water each knocking the other back in every time one of them got near enough to get out. Finally after they both got tired, they slowly trudged out of the lake and fell to the ground in exhaustion. "So," gasped the blonde boy as he rolled over on his back and stared back at Yugi. "What's got you so down?"

Yugi mirrored his friend's movements as he rolled over and stared up at the sky. "What do you mean Jonouchi? Nothings bothering me!"

"Hey don't try and lie to me. I heard what you said." Frowned Jonouchi as he narrowed his eyes at Yugi suspiciously. 

Yugi grew silent for a moment just before he rolled over on his side with his back to Jonouchi. "I told you already. It's nothing." He half whispered.

"Just give it up Yugi, you know I'll keep botherin you until you tell me, so you should just save yourself the time." Grinned Jonouchi suggestively as he poked Yugi's back.

Yugi was quiet for a second as he thought over what he said in his head, and realized he was right. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you but you got to promise you won't laugh at me." Sighed Yugi wearily.

"Sure," smiled back Jonouchi as he gave Yugi his most innocent look.

Yugi rolled his eyes, seeing as how he knew his friend was anything but innocent. "Okay, well you know I've been working at this mansion ever since I was a little boy."

"Yugi you still are a **_little_** boy," chuckled Jonouchi just before Yugi's icy glare cut off his voice. "Jus kiddin man." Retaliated Jonouchi as he waved his hands in the air defensively.

"ANYways, for as long as I've been working here, me and Anzu have been really good friends. I mean we use to play out her at this lake everyday. Well that is until we both got older…and we started to get busier, but were still really good friends. However, when we were younger, Anzu got betrothed and I just found out today that now that she is old enough, Anzu will be getting married soon and I-"

"Ohhh, I see," interrupted Jonouchi. "Yeah I heard about it too. The daughter of some high priest is going to marry Egypt's number one bachelor, Seto Kaiba. Wow I didn't know that lucky broad was your rich girl Yugi."

Yugi let out a defeated sigh as Jonouchi's words only further reminded him of his dilemma. "Well I guess I can see where you're comin from. I mean once Anzu gets married, you probably won't ever get to see her again. I mean it's inevitable that she'll move out here to go live with her new hubby and seeing as how you work here and not there, you guys will never see each other again."

Yugi blinked wildly as he took in his friend's words. He never thought about it that way. "Your right Jono! I won't get to see her again. This is even worse." Cried Yugi as he rolled over on his face and sulked.

"What!" Exclaimed Jonouchi. "You mean that's not what's bothering you. There's more?"

"Well….." Yugi suddenly felt stupid as he realized he had let out more info than he had cared to give.

"Don't tell me that you-"

"Yeah, your right. Over the years that I have known Anzu we were always good friends, however some where along the way, I grew to…love her."

Suddenly Jonouchi busted out laughing as he sat up in order to take in more air. "Now I DEFINETLY see what the problem is."

"Hey you promised you wouldn't laugh you insensitive jerk!" pouted Yugi as he threw grass at the larger teen and sniffed.

Suddenly Jonouchi stopped laughing and gave his friend a concerned look. "Oh…your serious. This just ain't some kind of silly little crush is it?"

Yugi only snorted as he gave his friend no kind of a verbal response. "Man well this really sucks. I mean no offense, but there's just no way an orphan boy like you could stand a chance against some one like Kaiba. I mean not only is he really rich, famous, and the second most powerful person in all of Egypt, he's also related to the pharaoh. So he's basically royalty! I mean he's the freaking royal vizier and the general of the royal guard. I also hear that all the girls think he's the best looking man in the land, well that is until they get a good look at me, but hey I'm not going to gloat or nothin."

Yugi stared up at his friend desolately as his eyes suddenly began to water up. Before he had only looked at things from a point of view that he was poor and Anzu wasn't, but now that Jonouchi put it that way, all hope really was lost. "Geez Jonokun." Sniffed Yugi. "Thanks for making me feel a lot better."

"Hold up, wait a minute Yugi!" Called the sandy haired teen as he tried to stop Yugi from walking away. Jonouchi quickly leapt to his feet as he attempted to catch up with his remarkably quick companion. "Come on Yugi, I'm really sorry." He pleaded as he grabbed Yugi's hand in order to stop him. "I didn't come here to try to make you feel worse. I actually came here to cheer you up!"

"Congratulation Katsuya." Muttered Yugi as he tried to hide his face from Jonouchi. 

Jonouchi bit his lower lip as he realized how much all this was getting to Yugi. He never called Jonouchi by his first name unless he was really mad. "Well you see Yugi the real reason why I came here was because I wanted to show you something." Yugi was still silent, as he gave no signs of acknowledging Jonouchi's presence. 

"You see here Yugi, look what I got!" grinned Jonouchi proudly as he pulled out an old tattered looking scroll from out his worn knap sack. Yugi stared at Jonouchi vacantly. It was obvious he was unimpressed.

"Toilet paper?" blinked Yugi.

"Stop makin fun of me!" Scowled Jonouchi as he opened up the scroll for Yugi to look at. "It's a treasure map you cry baby!"

Yugi took the scroll from Jonouchi and stared at it strangely. "A treasure map?" he questioned somewhat monotonously as he eyed Jonouchi with doubt. 

"Cool huh?" Grinned Jonouchi even more widely.

"Oh please Jonokun," Chortled Yugi as he rolled his eyes and walked back to the lake. "I thought we stopped playing treasure hunter and bandits when we were five."

"What!?! Come on Yugi this isn't a game this is a real genuine treasure map! Do you have any idea what I had to do to get my hands on this thing!" Retaliated Jonouchi ecstatically. 

"Jonokun I really have to get back to work. Unlike some people I have a real job!" mumbled Yugi as he scooped up some water into his pot and headed back towards the mansion.

"What?!? You call this a real job?!?" Exclaimed Jonouchi with slight disbelief. "No offense Yugi, but there's no way Jonouchi Katsuya is going to spend the rest of his days lickin some rich pansy's boots. I'm going to make something of myself."

"Is that what you think of me?" Whispered Yugi almost inaudibly.

"No Yugi, you know that's not true. It's obvious that the situation with this girl is makin you emotional and all, but come on, face reality. There's no way you can win this girl you want, no matter how hard you whine. However I know something that could make you feel a little better. Think about it this way Yugi, when you got money, fame and fortune will follow. You may not get to marry this girl, but at least you guys can still be friends! That's why once we find this treasure you and I will finally be able to make it!"

Yugi stared back at Jonouchi as he took in his words. In all truth the idea of going treasure hunting did sound really exciting, but there had been too many times he had regretted going along with his friends get rich quick schemes. Usually they all ended up with the two of them finding nothing, they would almost get killed, and then both of them would end up in worse shape than they started. However, what if Jonouchi was right? What if they really did find some great treasure? Then he would finally have enough wealth and power to get Anzu to notice him, and then just maybe they could still be friends. It was obvious if he stayed and worked for her uncle like he was doing now, he would never really get to see Anzu anymore. Seto Kaiba lived in the palace! Only the rich and famous were allowed to visit there, not lowly peasants like him.

"Okay Jonouchi! I'll do it. What's the worse that can happen? "Exclaimed Yugi excitedly.

"Great Yugi! I knew I could count on you," Smiled Jonouchi as he slapped Yugi on the back happily. "And I promise you Yugi, you won't regret this!"

However, Yugi had no idea how much those words would come back and haunt him.

*************************************************

"Meet me at outside the Green Devil's Heaven he says? I promise I won't be late he says!" Yugi sat outside the loud and lively bar as he shivered and grumbled under his breath. "At least he could have said meet me inside." Then again that wasn't really a good idea considering how many thugs, murderers, and gangsters basically lived at the place. It was a well-known Casino, headed off by one of Egypt's most well respected businessmen, Otogi Ryuuji. 

Although Otogi wasn't much older than Yugi, by the luck of Ra he had somehow come across a large amount of money not too many years ago. Rumor had it that he had won his fortune over a single game of dice and sent some rich lord to the poor house. Then ever since that day, his small fortune had increased exponentially as compulsive gamblers from all around tried there hardiest to beat the famous Green Devil Otogi. It was no wonder that the story was true, seeing as how Otogi was a wiz with dice and basically never lost. "I guess it just goes to show that you got to take big risk, to get big rewards. I can't wait till the day me and Jono make it big."

"Then wait no longer!" Jeered a confident voice from within the darkness. "Because tonight is the night we make it big!" 

"Jonokun what took you so long!?" Smiled Yugi as he ran up to greet his friend. 

"Oh well I just had to pick up a few things Yugi. Sorry I took so long." Frowned Jonouchi sincerely as he got a better look at his shivering friend. "But believe me it will be well worth it, once you and I find this treasure!"

"The only thing you little twerps are going to find is a one way ticket to Hell!" Growled a deep voice from behind the two teens. Jonouchi's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Yugi , pulled him to the ground, and narrowly missed the huge machete that about loped off both their heads. "You little brat! How dare you steal from us!" Thundered the burly looking bandit. Both Yugi and Jonouchi looked up from the ground as they came face to face with a large group of well armed not so happy looking thugs.

"I think this our cue to RUN!" Shouted Jonouchi as he yanked Yugi from off the ground and took off like lightning. Although Yugi was much shorter and less physically able than his larger friend, one think he was proud to admit was his ability to run. It was probably the sole reason why a loner like him was able to survive the ghettos of Egypt this long. 

"Jonokun, just where exactly did you find this treasure map?" Huffed Yugi as he quickly turned a corner and hoped over a few crates.

"Umm, do you really have to ask?" Panted Jonouchi as he struggled to keep up with Yugi. 

"Oh my dear Ra, we just started this adventure, and you're already about to get us killed!" griped Yugi as he dashed under a wooden pipe.

Jonouchi jumped over the pipe just before he was suddenly met with a hard kick in the stomach. "JONOUCHI," shouted Yugi as he ran to his friend's aid. Jonouchi struggled to breath as he tried his best to recover from getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Get out of here Yugi. Just leave me behind," he wheezed as he realized there was no way both of them could escape now. 

"No way. I would never leave you behind!" protested Yugi just before he was interrupted by the iciest laugh his ears had ever heard. Both Yugi and Jonouchi were frozen in their tracks as their hearts suddenly stopped from fear. Had they still been running, the sound of this cold cackle would have definitely halted them.

"Your such a damn idiot Katsuya. Did you really think you could escape from me?" Smirked the cold voice tautly. Yugi unconsciously backed into Jonouchi as he heard faint footsteps stalking towards them. "I'm not like the rest of those fool thieves. You should have known I would have caught up to you eventually."

Finally Yugi's eyes widened as amethyst met pitch-dark coffee. Never in his life had Yugi ever seen such a dark pair of brown eyes. It was as though they were overcome with darkness itself. Why their tormentor's shadowy eyes shamed even the shade of night. However to top things off, the tall figure before them had the whitest ghostly long hair which totally contrasted with his murky black eyes, and even darker smile.

"Move it Yugi," growled Jonouchi as he knocked Yugi behind him and suddenly met the albino demon's sword with his own small Kadaicha. 

"Good thing your sword is quicker then your mind!" smiled the bandit sadistically just before he threw all his weight forward into his sword sending Jonouchi crashing into Yugi!

"Shut the hell up bastard!" Snarled Jonouchi as he leapt to his feet in order to meet his opponent at full force. The white haired bandit only responded with a viscous cackle as he swung his sword at full force just barely missing Jonouchi's head.

Yugi watched in horror as Jonouchi and the demonic figure twirled around in a deadly dance. Only the gleam of their swords against the reflection of the moon shed light upon the two. 'What should I do? I gotta help Jonokun!' However, before Yugi could react he was forcefully grabbed from behind and put into a tight stranglehold.

"Aye leave him alone," thundered Jonouchi as he whirled around to see why Yugi had suddenly shouted. That was his biggest mistake, as he was abruptly smacked in the back of the head by the hilt of his enemy's sword. 

"Jonokun!" Cried Yugi as he struggled to break free from his captor's grasp. 

"Dammit,' groaned Jonouchi as he rubbed the back of his sore head. However before he could get up, the Albino haired bandit slammed his foot on Jonouchi's back and brought his sword to meet Jonouchi's throat.

Yugi's eyes widened with terror as he suddenly began to panic. Jonouchi was now seconds from death and there was nothing he could do. 

The brown-eye ghost stared at Yugi with amusement just before he lifted his head up and laughed bitterly. "Looks like you lose Katsuya!"

"That's because you're nothing but a dirty thief and a cheater, Bakura," grunted Jonouchi as he struggled to get up off the ground but realized it was futile.

Bakura let out another icy laugh as he kicked the back of Jonouchi's head hard and grinned deviously. "Look who's talking?!? Aren't you the one who started this?"

Suddenly Yugi stopped struggling as an unexpected thought crossed his mind. 'Do these two know each other?'

"Get your stupid foot off my ass!" Snapped Jonouchi as Bakura stared back down at him with even more amusement than before. Finally he gave Jonouchi one last kick to the head just before he hoped off of him and spat.

"Fine, fine, I just thought you looked a whole lot better wallowing in the mud like the pig you are." Sneered Bakura as he eyed the dirt covered Jonouchi suggestively.

"That's not what your mamma called me last night." Smirked Jonouchi wryly.

Bakura's smiled suddenly disappeared as he glared at Jonouchi so coldly that even the demon's in hell would have complained they could feel the ice. "Shut the hell up you moron. You're in no position to mouth off to me." Thundered Bakura as he gave Jonouchi a hard punch to the face sending him crashing into a pile of trash. "Don't think I haven't forgot about what you did. How dare you steal from me, and then make me chase you all over Egypt in the middle of the Ra forsaken night! I have the right mind to kill you and your little friend."

"Leave Yugi out of this! This is between you and me!" Growled Jonouchi fiercely.

"Your in no kind of position to give me orders! Now give the scroll back to me this instant!" Spat Bakura venomously.

"Come over here and find it," smirked Jonouchi as he winked at Bakura indicatively. Bakura merely glared at Jonouchi just before he motioned to the large man who had Yugi in a death lock. Yugi let out a pained yelp as his vision began to fade. "Fine, fine," glowered Jonouchi as he pulled out the scroll and tossed it at Bakura.

Bakura easily caught the tattered scroll and examined it carefully, just before he smiled with satisfaction and put the scroll in his pocket. "You know I must admit Katsuya, I am slightly impressed that you managed to rob me when I wasn't looking and then eluded me for this long. If you knew what was good for you, you would have joined my gang years ago."

"You know I can't," muttered Jonouchi as he wiped the blood from the side of his face.

"You know I don't get you Katsuya. You say you want riches and fame, and yet you still hang around this crusty little nobody town." Jonouchi glared at Bakura bitterly as he realized Bakura was only taunting him. He knew good and well why Jonouchi chose to stay in this shabby little town. Suddenly Bakura's smile faded as a look of slight hurt covered his eyes, however before Jonouchi could reinforce his suspicions Bakura snapped his finger signaling the large thug to drop Yugi. "You need to come to your senses and stop hanging out with all these children. It's unbecoming for a fine thief such as yourself."

Jonouchi ignored Bakura's words as he quickly ran to his friend's aid. Yugi began to gasp for air as Jonouchi managed to help him to his feet. "Hmm, I guess you've escaped death today. But that's only because we have a little history together Jono. However, cross my path again and I swear I'll kill you!"

"Wait!" Called Jonouchi before he had a chance to think his words over. "I…"

"You what?" Smiled Bakura deviously. Although he knew what Jonouchi wanted, he thought it would be much more fun to hear him say it himself. 

"I want a cut to." Answered Jonouchi silently.

"Why should I let you tag along? What I should be doing right now is rippin out your smart ass lungs." Muttered Bakura as he pretended not to care.

"Because you know no one else can keep up with you as good as I can." Smirked Jonouchi.

"Might be true, but do I really want to stare at your ugly face all night." Smirked Bakura back.

"I look a hell of a lot better than the rest of your goons." Chuckled Jonouchi suggestively.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he noticed all the offended looks his gang members were now giving him. "Stop comin on to me asshole! Now get your stuff and let's get going." 

"Jonouchi! Wait!" Protested Yugi as he grabbed onto Jonouchi's leg.

"Oh…Yugi," Whispered Jonouchi as he noticed the look of worry in his friend's eyes.  "I…"

"Jonouchi I don't think you should go…I have a bad feeling about this." Yugi pleaded as he grasped onto Jonouchi more tightly than before.

"Don't worry Yugi. He may be a stupid bastard, but I ain't scared of him. Me and Bakura go back since before diapers."

Yugi suddenly grew silent, as he seemed to be thinking something over in his head. "Well….then I'm comin too." He replied quietly.

"Yugi…" 

"NO WAY! There's now way this little twerp is taggin along!" Shouted Bakura incredulously. "I have a reputation to think about!"

"Hey if he says he wants to come then Yugi gets to come. Otherwise….otherwise I'm not goin either!" Snapped Jonouchi back as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he realized that Jonouchi was trying to stare him down again. "Fine then. I don't need you." He snorted. "And nothing is going to change my mind!"

*************************************************

"Achoo!" Sneezed Yugi as he accidentally blew out his own torch. "Opps, sorry." Bakura glared at Yugi just before he smacked him in the back of his head. 

"Shut your hole short stuff!" He growled. "Oh gods I should have just killed them both."

"Bakura-sama, look there it is!" Shouted one of Bakura's men. Bakura finally lost interest in torturing Yugi as he turned to see what had caught everyone's attention.

Bakura tried to suppress his impressed smile as he stared up at the huge statues. "Well oh well. This must be the entrance." 

"What is that?" Gasped Jonouchi. "I've never seen a monster like that before."

Everyone stared in awe as they approached a huge entrance surrounded by an elaborate array of multicolored stones. However, what caught their attention most were the two large identical looking statues standing on each side of the entrance.

"They're dragons," exclaimed Yugi as he walked towards them as if he were in a trance. The large statues were made of pure crystal white stone, however,

 as the light from everyone's torches reflected off of them a hint of light blue gleamed brightly off there scales. The beautiful beast amazed Yugi as their sapphire eyes called out to him, drawing him in with their spell.

"What do you think your doing," snapped Bakura as he quickly yanked Yugi by the arm and pulled him back to reality. "Don't you know places like these are usually full of traps. Dammit, Katsuya you better get your friend here in check before he gets us all killed!"

"Yo Yugi, you should be more careful. Bakura is right. Places like this are usually full of traps. Here just stand back here and let us handle it." Warned Jonouchi as he gently motioned Yugi to stand to the side.

"Here's the deal!" Shouted Bakura enthusiastically. "Whoever can bring me one of those dragon's eyes first, I'll make him a rich man!"

Not having to be told twice, several rash bandits charged towards the statues greedily, knocking each other down on the way. However, once they all neared the entrance the several multicolored rocks began to light up fiercely.

 "Okay keep your guard up everybody!" Called out Bakura as he suddenly took on a defensive position. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but past experience told him to expect the worse.

Yugi felt a lump grow in his throat as the cave was suddenly filled with a strange sound. Every time a certain colored stone lit up a noise was suddenly emitted from it, playing a song mixture of pure chaos and rage. Suddenly all the bandits near the entrance were terrified as they pointed at the two statues and then took off running back towards the rest of the gang. Somehow the idea of being rich sounded less enticing than the idea of staying alive.

However, to their dismay, the blue eyes of each dragon lit up as each bandit was struck down like lighting raging from the sky. Suddenly the entire room lit up and was covered with smoke. 

Jonouchi blinked twice as he realized the horrendous death song the cave was playing had finally died down. Now the only thing left at the entrance was a pile of ashy remains, which use to be a group of bandits. 

"Damn…well this sucks." Muttered Bakura as he began to rub his chin thoughtfully. "I was expecting a trap, but nothing like this."

"Well now what?" Blurted Jonouchi frantically as he was suddenly irritated by Bakura's calm grin.

"Well if you really want to know what? How bout you ask your idiot friend?" Replied Bakura slyly as he pointed at the mesmerized Yugi who was making his towards the entrance.

"Yugi! You Idiot!" Cried Jonouchi as he ran to his friend's aid.

"Look who's talking? You're the one who's chasing after him." However Jonouchi was too far-gone to hear Bakura's cold statement.

Yugi's mind was completely vacant, as the sound of a lustrous voice seemed to be calling out to him. Now he had completely forgot about his fear and terror, as he became possessed by the celestial echoes. As Yugi past the multicolored stones, they suddenly lit up much in the same way as they had before. 

"Dammit!" Growled Jonouchi as he realized he was too late. However, rather than the sound of nerve racking disorder, the stones suddenly lit up in an alluring pattern as an eerie song began to play. 

"What the-" gasped Jonouchi as he finally caught up with Yugi and listened to the unnatural song. However, the moment that Jonouchi walked past the multicolored rocks, the song began to change back into a chaotic fit of off key echoes and notes. Then the entire earth began to shake as the eyes of the two white dragons lit up a fierce hue of blue.

"AHA!" proclaimed Bakura as a sudden realization hit him. "Dammit Katsuya you owe me for this one." He growled as he leapt out from behind the rock he was hiding and ran towards Jonouchi and Yugi. On his way towards them, he pulled out two small explosives from his cape and lit them up quickly. He then threw them at the two largest stones, right as they were about to light up.

Yugi stared up at the large statues in a daze just before he was warped back to reality. "What? Where am I?"

"Look out tiny!" Called out Bakura as he tackled Jonouchi sending all three teens crashing to the ground. A large explosive sound rumbled from behind the trio as the huge stones burst into pieces. Then the eyes of the two dragons lit up and suddenly began to shoot bolts of lightning in every misshapen direction. 

"You saved us?" Stammered Jonouchi as he looked up at a not so pleased Bakura.

"Not yet! Now get to your feet and run. I may have misdirected those dragon's fury, however as long as that music keeps playing they'll continue to shoot at everyone aimlessly!"

Not having to be told twice the three boys jumped to their feet and made a mad dash towards the cave entrance. There was no turning back now as the area behind them began to cave in.

Bakura let out a relived sigh as he leaned his head against a large rock. "Oh gods I thought we were dead for sure."

"Th-thanks." Stuttered Yugi as he stared at Bakura with gratitude. "I'm really sorry I almost got us all killed again."

Bakura scowled at Yugi just before he smacked him in the back of the head again. "You idiot, what were you thinking!?!" Yugi winced in pain as he rubbed his sore head, but was then startled by the half smile half smirk on Bakura's face. "Whatever, at least you have a pair of balls on you. I'll give you that much short stuff."

"So how did you mange to save our behinds back there?" Questioned Jonouchi tiredly as he took in a few more pained gasp.

"Simple you dolt. I just used my head. Although I'm sure that's something you don't normally do." Jonouchi merely rolled his eyes in response. "After analyzing our position I realized that every time someone stepped past the colored stones that lead to the entrance, a very fine sound frequency was emitted by their footsteps and was then echoed off each stone, causing a chain reaction of melodic notes throughout the room. However if a person didn't step just right, the frequencies were sent in every crazy direction and once those sound waves reached the two statues, they some how sent a vibration through the dragons until they reached their eyes and then somehow caused the combination of light and sound waves to create an explosive force…"

"Okay, okay I heard enough Aristotle." Groaned Jonouchi as he fidgeted with this ear. "Now I don't understand anything you said so just save your breath. Gawd if you weren't so damn evil I would swear you were a geek! Then again didn't you use to be a-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Threatened Bakura in such a way that even Jonouchi was at a loss for words.

"Well **_I _**understood everything you said and I have to admit I'm impressed." Clapped Yugi loudly "You figured all that out in such a short amount of time. You're really smart."

"Well they don't call him the King of Thieves for nothing!" Smiled Jonouchi suggestively.

"Tch, whatever." Snorted Bakura. "Although I see it's no wonder you hang around this little twerp. At least he has a brain."

"Hey-"

"Anyways I may have saved are asses for now, but now what?" Stated Bakura as he stared around the huge empty cavern they had ran into. "The map says the treasure is suppose to be here, but I don't see a damn thing."

"Don't tell me we went through all this crap for nothing!" Groaned Jonouchi as he smacked himself in the head. 

"Maybe this is just another trick and there's a secret door around here or something?" Suggested Yugi hopefully. 

"Optimism is usually the first sign of idiocy. I take back what I said about you half pint!" Grumbled Bakura.

"Hey, stop pickin on Yugi." Scowled Jonouchi errantly. "He has a point. It wouldn't hurt to try. Besides who would go through all the trouble of building such a complicated trap if there was nothing here worth hiding!" 

"Fine, fine let's get to looking you bunch of babies. I never said the kid was wrong, I just said he was stupid!" Jonouchi let out a defeated sigh as he realized that was the best he was going to get out of Bakura.

A few hours had passed, and all hopes of finding any kind of treasure, quickly transformed into the hopes of finding any kind of way out the dank and dark cave. Yugi trailed his fingers over the cave wall for the third time when he suddenly noticed a strange mark where his hand had stopped. "Nani?"

"Dammit! How the hell do we get out of here?" Whined Jonouchi as he fell to the ground helplessly. "Hey Bakura you still got anymore of those explosives?"

"Well yeah I do in my knapsack but I wouldn't suggest-"

However before Bakura could finish his sentence Jonouchi had already pulled out an explosive and lit it up.

"Jono! You idiot. Hurry up and put that thing out! If that thing explodes in here, it might cause a cave…..in."

Sadly to the trio's distress the small explosive had already blew up and now the entire cave was shaking furiously. "Opps."

"Don't Opps me you moron!" snarled Bakura as he searched the cave for any means of escape. Suddenly the floor beneath them began to crumble as all three boys ran toward solid ground. "Jump for it!" Instructed Bakura as he realized it was there only way to make it to the edge of the much more secure part of the cave. However to Yugi's dismay he just barely missed the edge as he suddenly went plummeting below the ground. 

"YUGI!" Shouted Jonouchi as he jumped out to grab Yugi's hand, but just barely missed it by a millimeter. Both teens then began to fall down the deep, dark, newly formed crevice, however, lucky for Jonouchi, Bakura was able to barely grab the end of his cape and save him.

Yugi let out a helpless cry as the sound of Jonouchi's desperate voice echoed down towards him.

**********************************************************

_//Swallowed by the shadows of nothingness, darkness is my very being…so cold...so lonely. What am I? Who am I? Am I dead? Was I every alive? So black this soul of mine has become…if that is what you can still call it. Hn? What is this? Hikari_-//

Yugi blinked wildly as he finally gained consciousness. He tried to make out his surroundings, but was unable to see anything in the shadow filled room around him. "Am I dead?"

His shaky voice echoed around him as Yugi finally managed to stand to his feet. It was then that he was surprised to notice that he was completely unharmed by what he had thought to be an endless fall. "I am dead!"

However, just as he finally took a step forward, the entire floor beneath him lit up in a chain reaction, sending a glare to his eyes that almost blinded him. When Yugi finally focused his eyes, he suddenly gasped as he took in the room around him.

Well the majority of the room was quite empty and dark, however the floor was paved with a fluorescent colored light, which formed a pattern that resembled the legendary trademark Eye of Ra.  However, what caught Yugi's attention most was a huge worn out column and a small shiny chest sitting atop it.

Yugi slowly stepped out towards the column, without any regard to Bakura's warning that the place could be filled with traps. Like a moth to a flame, Yugi was in a trance as he followed the steps up the column and toward the chest.  When Yugi finally reached his prize, his eyes glistened brightly as the pure golden chest sparkled against his deep violets. 

Then without thinking, Yugi reached out to open the box. A celestial voice suddenly surrounded Yugi as he touched the chest, and he quickly jumped back in fear. "Jonokun? Bakurasama?" Questioned Yugi desperately. However the only response he received was the sound of his own echo as the alluring voice disappeared. Yugi searched the room frantically just before his eyes once again fell on the chest and the same spell that had drawn him there was cast again.

Yugi touched the box cautiously as he slowly began to open it. The ghostly voice suddenly got louder, as Yugi got closer to opening his prize. However, just as Yugi was about to completely lift the lid, the ground began to shake from the recoil of Jonouchi's bomb and Yugi fell backwards off the column knocking the chest over with him.

A bright light suddenly filled the room as the chest was abruptly opened. Yugi's heart about stopped as dozens and dozens of strange gold stones flew from the box and floated around in a circle surrounding Yugi. "By Ra! What magic is this?" mumbled Yugi in disbelief as he stood to his feet and watched the golden pieces circle him. Finally Yugi gained enough courage to take a closer look at the flying gold and was surprised by what he saw. The golden fragments weren't rocks. No they looked more like puzzle pieces. 

Yugi carefully examined the tiny golden objects when his eyes suddenly caught attention to one piece in particular which had the Eye of Ra engraved on it. Without a second thought Yugi slowly reached out and touched the piece. Suddenly the room went completely dark as all the puzzle pieces vanished.

Everything grew completely silent as Yugi felt the room temperature drop a deadly degree. He shivered slightly as he held his arms to himself and suddenly felt weak. The very shadows of the room seemed to have come to life and were now suffocating Yugi as they tugged at his soul. Yugi's heartbeat suddenly slowed as he felt his mind drift away from him. However, just before Yugi was about to lose all hope a bright light from within the darkness shined before him, cutting through the demonic night. Yugi shut his eyes tightly in fear and the slowly drifted them open. There before him was a triangle shaped item seemingly floating in midair as the trademark Eye of Ra glistened in front of Yugi's face. Somehow all the tiny pieces had magically reformed into a small tri-shaped object. Entranced by the object Yugi reached out to touch the puzzle just before his hand was violently caught and two crimson rubies flashed above him. 

Yugi felt his heart stop as the puzzle suddenly lit up and a dark slim silhouette appeared in front of him. The shadowy figure smiled down at Yugi and leaned in just inches from his face. "Hello Yugi." Smirked the figure enigmatically. "I am Yami. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

To be continued

Wow, that was a long chapter! The other chapters won't be as long, and I admit I almost split this bad boy into two, but then I changed my mind. I wanted to have Yugi find the sennen puzzle at least by chapter one so you guys could all get the basic idea where this story will be going.

So how do you guys like? I promise you it will get a lot better! Besides the real fun has yet to come. Next chappie two of my favorite characters will be making their debut! Yami and Kaiba! YA!! ::Hugs Yami, and then trips Kaiba who is trying to runaway:: 

Kaiba: Dammit! Do I have to be in all your fics! I do have a company to run you know! I don't have time to play in your stupid little alternate universe! Besides I hate wearing all those Egyptian clothes. I mean who the hell wants to run around in a skirt!

Yami: You're just mad because I make mine look good, and yours just looks like a…well…skirt!

Kaiba: What are you implying!!

Yami: Hey you said it, not me.

Okay now boys that's quite enough. Besides I haven't even done anything to you…yet. Save it for the next chapter. That's when the real torture, err I mean fun really begins. Okay readers please review and tell me how you like this fic so far! Ja ne!

AU. When a peasant boy Yugi, discovers the rich girl he loves, Anzu, is betrothed to another he believes all hope is lost. That is until he finds a magical spirit who claims he can grant all his wishes but can life really be that simple? NOPE! YY/Y/A&K/S


	2. Descent of Darkness

Hiya! Thanks for all the great reviews! Now as promised, the good stuff is about to come. I have to admit the first chapter was probably the hardiest to get through, because I had to get the story moving, but now I promise things are going to get more interesting. I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Seeing as how this is an A.U fic I get to change a lot of things, but for the most part everyone is still in character. Yugi is still a sweetheart, Seto is as pissy as ever, Bakura is scary, Jonouchi is an idiot, and well Yami…hmm have any of you ever wondered what Yami would REALLY act like if he and Yugi weren't sharing a mind and soul? Well, here's my version of him. Hope you like.

Disclaimer:  If 1 + 1 = 2 , then Yugioh + Its Characters = not me because I don't own them and I probably never will. Okay, so now that I got that problem out of the way can anyone help me figure out how long it will take two trains heading northeast and southeast, one traveling from Cookietown 200km and the other one from LittleRock 500km at a speed of 30m/s, and they both left the station 2 hours apart from each other and it was raining in Pennville while Bush was giving a speech over budget increases, and purple elephants were dancing on the tracks, so..........

I Dream A Yami

Chp2 Descent of Darkness

All was silent, except the pounding of his heart and the sound of his nervous breaths. Never in his life had he ever felt so vulnerable and helpless. But could you really blame him? The two scarlet rubies glistened like the eyes of a demon, as they pierced their way down to Yugi's soul. So red, so dark, so mysterious…

Finally the crimson-eyed creature let out an impatient sigh as he stepped forward towards Yugi and smiled deviously. Yugi subconsciously stepped back as he suddenly regained his ability to move. The dark spirit raised his brow with amusement as he let out a deep sultry laugh. 

"What's the matter little one? Are you frightened of me?" Smirked the spirit with an indication of delight. A hint of malice flickered in his eyes as he took another step forward backing Yugi up against the cave wall. "Believe me there are many more things in this world and the next that should frighten you, although I am slightly flattered."

"Who-who are you? What do you want from me?" Stammered Yugi as the spell that had frozen his voice finally broke.

"Who indeed? I suppose that's a good question? One I ask myself daily." Yugi tilted his head in confusion as he realized just how enigmatic this spirit was. His very being was a riddle in itself. "Well in all truth who I am doesn't really matter. Well I guess it doesn't…. considering I've existed this long without knowing that absolute truth myself. I suppose you can call me what many before you have in the past. I am Yami. Yami is my name. However Yugi…" 

Yugi gasped with fright as the sinister being leaned his entire body into Yugi crushing him against the cavern wall and whispered dimly into his ear. "The question you should be asking isn't what I want from you. What you should be asking yourself is what do you want from me?"

Upon feeling the cold breaths of the bloody eyed fiend brush against his ear, Yugi suddenly snapped into action as he swung his fist wildly at his assailant. The spirit merely laughed with pleasure as he easily dodged Yugi's rage and clapped. "Bravo little one. I knew there was life in you yet. Ahh yes such an intriguing spirit you have. Now I am even more excited." 

Yugi's eyes widened with confusion as for the first time that night, he was finally able to see the spirit's face. The resemblance between the two of them was remarkable. Despite his piercing red eyes and his much taller frame, Yugi and Yami were almost identical. He even had Yugi's trademark tri-colored hairstyle, well that is if you overlook the lightning streaks, which gave the spirit a wilder air. 

However despite their similarities, there was something about Yami that was slightly more imposing to Yugi. Perhaps it was his flaming crimsons, or his irritatingly audacious smile. Or maybe it was just the fact that a luminous shadow seemed to surround the spirit despite the flicker in his eyes. 

"What's the matter Yugi? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Smirked Yami as he noticed Yugi looking him up and down intently. "Hmm, I can't say I'm not flattered, but your action's are very unbecoming of you."

Yugi suddenly blushed as he realized what the spirit was implying. "It's nothing like that at all. It-it's just that….Why do you look like me?"

"Me look like you, or you look like me?" Questioned the spirit as he raised his brow inquisitively.

"Stop talking like that. You make no sense at all, and you have yet to answer a single question that I have asked you!" Fumed Yugi as his frustrations began to rise.

The dark spirit laughed again as he cautiously stalked closer towards Yugi. "Ai, ai, I do apologize. It's just that it's been a while since I've had any fun, and your well…so easily riled."

"Well of course I am!" Cried Yugi in the sternest voice he could muster, which wasn't much. "I just fell about a hundred feet below ground, narrowly escaping death, only so I could be harassed my a snickering demon like you!"

"Demon?" Suddenly the gleam in Yami's eyes dulled, as he seemed to be thinking something over in his head. 

Although he wasn't sure why, Yugi started to regret his forceful words. Sure the spirit was getting on his last nerves, but the look of hurt in his eyes was a little disheartening. Yugi didn't think Yami's feelings could be hurt so easily. Damn why did he have to be so sensitive to everyone else's feelings but his own. "Oh, umm I'm sorry Yami I didn't mean-"

"What are you apologizing for Yugi? Sometimes I don't understand you." Smiled Yami again as the fire suddenly returned to his eyes. "My your spirit is so intricate.….Now as you have requested I will stop battering around and explain to you what is going on."

"You see little one today is the beginning of your new future. For it is I Yami who will make all your wishes come true." Yugi merely blinked with confusion, as he was unable respond. Suddenly the spirit was sounding a lot like Jonouchi.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Yugi somewhat dryly.

"I know you will find this hard to believe, but I am a very powerful spirit, a spirit who governs the powers of the realm between life and death. More simply put, the shadow realm. 

"Shadow realm?" Echoed Yugi numbly. 

"Yes, and as gratitude for you releasing me from the confines of the puzzle of Ra. I will grant you your hearts content."

Yugi merely stared at the spirit blankly just before he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Frowned Yami.

"I'm sorry, but I find this all very hard to believe. I mean this sounds like something out of a children's storybook! What are you, like some kind of a genie?" Whooped Yugi as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Don't insult me!" Snapped Yami bitterly. "Don't you dare demean the colossal powers of the shadow realm by comparing me to such flagrant fairytales! Besides the power that I possess is far more greater than that of a lowly ifrit."

"You mean genies really do exist?"

"Yugi I think your failing to grasp the point here." Scowled Yami somewhat disdainfully. "Don't you understand the power that you have been granted? Wake up boy, and realize how fate has smiled upon you today."  

"Okay, okay," chuckled Yugi as he finally managed to stop laughing. "Let's just say you are telling the truth. Does that mean you can really grant any three wishes I want?"

"I told you to stop comparing me to your silly children's tales." Grimaced Yami. "Yes I can grant you your wishes. However the powers of the shadow realm are not so limited. I can grant you as many wishes as you want!"

"Really?" Piped Yugi with surprise. "You mean you can grant me any wish I want? And as many as I can think of?"

"Well there are a few regulations-"

"Well aren't there always. I should have known this was all too good to be true! What do I have to do, grant you my eternal soul?" Yami's smile suddenly disappeared as he turned away from Yugi and grew silent. "Hey, I'm sorry Yami. I'll stop laughing, I promise!"

"Well…" Yami suddenly had a guilty look on his face, however he quickly let out a deep sigh and smiled again. "Very well. However once you hear my exceptions, I'm sure you will find them all very reasonable." 

Yugi merely nodded his head as he tried to listen to Yami seriously. "First of all I can't kill anyone. Secondly I cannot bring anyone back from the dead. And finally I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else."

"Well I guess those do all sound fair enough," frowned Yugi upon hearing the last condition. "So other than that you can grant me any wish. 

"Yes, anything." Smirked Yami proudly.

"Let's say anything such as making the moon disappear or something?" Smiled Yugi slyly. It was obvious he was still not convinced.

"Well…"

"Aha! I knew it!" Exclaimed Yugi with triumph.

"I could give you the moon. If that is what you desire. However, extreme wishes such as those require lots of energy. So after I grant a wish of mass phenomenal proportions such as making the moon disappear, you will be unable to call on me for one whole day."

"Oh…" mumbled Yugi with disappointment. He thought for sure he had caught the spirit in his lie.

"And one more thing. Whenever you need to ask something of me, all you need do is hold the Sennen Puzzle and call my name. However if you were ever to lose the Sennen Puzzle, you would also lose the right to my power. That is why I suggest you let no one ever get their hands on it." And with that final remark Yami took the Sennen puzzle from off his neck and placed onto Yugi's.

Yugi could still hardly believe what was going on. Was what the spirit really saying true, or was this all some kind of a dream? Never in his life did he expect all his wishes could come true with only a mere thought. Finally he would be able to make something of himself. And maybe, just maybe he could…

"Ouch!" Yelped Yugi as he pinched himself. "I guess this isn't a dream."

Yami merely stared at Yugi as he tried to suppress his laugh. "So master Yugi? What wish do you want? Wealth? Fame? Wisdom? Anything you desire and it's yours?"

"Well…" Yami suddenly felt his anticipation rise. It had been centuries since he was last able to use his powers, and now he was just itching to try them. "Could you get me out of this cave?"

Yami blinked in disbelief. That was not at all what he was expecting. Suddenly he began to laugh as Yugi started to blush. "Not the most extravagant wish, but I must admit it does make sense. Very well if that is what you desire."

The entire room suddenly grew dark as Yami disappeared and a cold shadow surrounded Yugi. Yugi suddenly felt as though his heart had stopped as something tugged at his soul and then all went black.

***********************************************************

"Yugi! Yugi wake up! Oh dear Ra he's dead! This is my entire fault! I should have never let him come. Man why do I always let his puppy dog eyes get to me." Cried Jonouchi as he shook Yugi's limp body frantically. 

Suddenly Jonouchi was met with a hard kick to the head. "Shutup you babbling buffoon! I am sick of your whining, and I swear if you start crying I'll slit your throat!" Barked Bakura as he knocked Jonouchi to the side and took Yugi away from him. "Here now let me check his pulse."

Jonouchi stared over Bakura's shoulder as he struggled to hold back his tears. "There now you idiot, the little runt is just unconscious."

Finally Yugi shifted his body as he slowly opened his eyes. "Bakura-sama?"

Bakura let out a sigh of relief just before he realized what it was he was actually doing. Without a moments waste he quickly threw Yugi off his lap and sneered. "It's about time you woke up you idiot."

Just before Yugi hit the ground, Jonouchi quickly caught him and took him into his arms. "Oh Yugi I thought you were gone for sure! I'm so glad your okay!"

"Uh Jono!" Gasped Yugi.

"What Yugi?" Grinned Jonouchi joyously.

"I can't breath." He panted as he about passed out again.

Jonouchi quickly released Yugi from his tight bear hug and blushed. "Oh sorry."

"Well all of this has been a complete waste of my time. Now let's get out of here." Spat Bakura as he punched the nearby wall. "How could I have believed him? Just wait until I get my hands on that dirty-"

Bakura was instantly cut off as he noticed all the suspicious looks he was getting. "What are you babblin about. Wait now that I think about it the only reason why I stole the map from you is because you told me there was some great treasure down here, but all I see is a bunch of crusty rocks and your ugly mug."

Jonouchi was met with another hard punch to the face. "Can't you see I'm well aware of that!?! Besides what do you have to complain about? It's not like you lost anything here. I however lost several of my men! It's not like I really care about any of them, but good thieves are still hard to come by these days!"

"You're so cold Bakura." Glared Jonouchi as he rubbed his face.

"Well how are we going to get out of here?" Questioned Yugi as he decided to ignore the two bickering teens' antics.

"Well strange as this sounds, the moment you fell down the back part of the cave fell through also. I guess it would seem this idiot's bomb did open a way out of here." Muttered Bakura as he glared angrily at Jonouchi. "And almost killed us all in the process. Your so damn reckless."

"Yeah, but I wasn't gonna leave without at least finding your body, so we climbed down here to find you and by the power of Ra you were still alive!" Jeered Jonouchi as he gave Yugi another huge hug.

"**I** only came here to see if there was any treasure." Grumbled Bakura under his breath.

"Then it was all just a dream?" Murmured Yugi more to himself than to anyone else.

"Hm? What's with the jewelry Yug?" Blinked Jonouchi as he pointed at Yugi's chest.

'What!?!' Shouted Yugi in his mind. 'This? The Puzzle! Then does that mean?'

"Come to think of it the twerp did add on a few pounds." Glared Bakura as he stared at Yugi suspiciously.

"Oh this? I-I," Stuttered Yugi frantically as he tried to think of anything to say. There was no way any of them would believe him. Hell, he could hardly believe this all himself. And what if he did just imagine the whole thing? Then both of them would think he was crazy.

"Well it's not made out of real gold. Just some kind of cheap counterfeit metal, so you can keep it." Frowned Bakura. "Normally I would take anything as a souvenir, but I don't want to remember this failure. So now that you two ladies are done squawkin let's go!"

***************************************************

"This is utterly ridiculous! What do you take me for!?!" Thundered an angry voice. 

"Calm down master. There is no reason for you to get so excited." Pleaded the nervous servant.

"I do have better things to do with my time." He continued to Protest. "In case you didn't know there is a war going on here!"

"Calm down Seto. The sun and the moon won't fall from the sky just because you stopped working for a little time. I swear you get too consumed by your duties. Besides it's just a small civil war between two conflicting estates. I'm sure it is nothing that you should concern yourself too much with. Those old rich snoots have to spend all there excess money some way. If you ask me, I think their just doing it out of boredom."

"Lord Pharaoh!" Cried all the servants as they immediately stopped what they were doing and fell with their faces to the ground.

"Excuse me if I don't worry that words so irresponsible as yours are coming from the mouth of you my dear Pharaoh." Smirked Seto as he rolled his eyes, did a slightly stiff bow, and then returned to his fuming.

The pharaoh simply sighed as she shook her head and sat in the chair next to him. "I guess that's just the difference between you and me Seto."

Seto eyed the pharaoh to the best of his abilities, but did not dare to make any sudden movements. "Make yourself comfortable Isis. However, you'll have to forgive me if I don't entertain you a little better. As you can see…"

"Say no more Seto." Smiled Isis as she brought her hand up. "I just came here to have a few words with you. Not to watch you jump through hoops for me."

"Well on some occasions you basically have." Retorted Seto dryly.

"My Seto are you complaining? How unlike you." Winked Isis as she leaned in closer towards him.

"Ha-ha." Muttered Seto sardonically.

"So I see your getting fitted for tomorrow's affair." Seto merely groaned in response as Isis glanced at all the pins and needles sticking out of him. "How…last minute of you. Then again I suppose this year is a very busy and exciting one for you dear cousin."

" Forgive me for not thinking that some things are more important." Grumbled Seto under his breath. "Like running this country for instance."

"You're so silly Seto." Laughed Isis lightly. "That's my job, so leave it to me…you should just take some time to enjoy life as it is."

"I swear you're much too optimistic and philosophical for your own good Isis." Sighed Seto somewhat tiredly. "Now I'm pretty sure you didn't come all this way just for the small talk, because as you have mentioned to me several times before, I'm not the most pleasant person to hold a conversation with, so what is it that you **really **want?"

"I'm hurt Seto." Frowned Isis as she brought her hand to her chest suggestively "Although you are my royal vizier aren't we still family? Can't we just hold a conversation every once in awhile that doesn't concern the entire nation of Egypt?"

"Forgive me cousin…"

"So I hear that tomorrow night you will be meeting your fiancé for the first time in ten years. Aren't you excited at all in the slightest?" Questioned Isis with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Not really." Groaned Seto. "If you ask me this is just some stupid ruse concocted by my power hungry uncle. Ra curse his soul!" Seto nearly spat at the mere thought of his uncle Gozaburo. "This entire betrothal was just another venture of his in order to gain our family more status and to also watch his own neck. I guess he felt threatened that another family might gain as much influence as us so he made me have to marry their stupid daughter. I guess that's just how the saying goes. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' Although I don't feel threatened at all in the slightest, the only reason why I'm going along with this is for pride's sake. The House of Kaiba will never be said to go back on it's word. So this deal is binding in my mind. However if you ask me, I don't have time or the need to take a wife! Besides all women are nothing but trouble."

"Is that so?" Questioned Isis sharply.

Seto merely rolled his eyes at Isis' change of tone. "Yes that does include you Lord Pharaoh." 

"I've always admired your courage." Smirked Isis as her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Yeah, that's just because you're too soft." Chortled Seto contemptuously. "If I were Pharaoh I would have put me to death a long time ago."

"No, if you were Pharaoh all the people would have already rebelled against you. Your much too prude Seto dear." Replied Isis as a small smile began to play upon her lips.

"I suppose you have a point. "Muttered Seto as a sudden image flashed through his mind. "But I don't think I would ever want to have to take your job anyways. I don't enjoy the formalities."

"And thus the secret to you're remarkable negotiating skills sir vizier still eludes me to this day." Chuckled Isis as she leaned back in her seat.

"That's because I always get what I want!" Smirked Seto impishly.

Suddenly Isis broke into a quiet fit of laughter. "Now I remember why I enjoy talking to you, despite you're _unpleasantries_. However, I do have another appointment that I must be attending to now. I suppose I will see you tomorrow night at your birthday party." Seto merely smirked in response as he watched several servants run in front of Isis and open the door for her exit. "Oh and by the way, that new robe looks really good on you. Farwell dear cousin."

*****************************************************

Seto let out a disgusted sigh as he eyed everyone dangerously. "Well? I'm waiting?" Only silence filled the room as everybody at the table cowered under Seto's glare. No one dare speak a word for fear of upsetting their superior further. Sure he was asking them all a question, but they all had been working for him long enough to know that the first one to speak was usually the first one to die. Now the thing that worried them the most was after they were quiet long enough he would just ask one of them the same question directly and then that poor victim would be forced to answer him, thus signing his death waver.

"Very well, then I'll ask you again. Who's bright idea was it to deploy the tenth western squadron in Syria without my consent?!?" Finally one bold or better put stupid man spoke up.

"General Kaiba sir…" Half whispered the man as he lowered his gaze in submission. "Umm we thought that was what you wanted us to."

"Did you?" Snapped Kaiba viciously. "As I recall the only thing I said is I have the right mind to deploy the tenth squadron out on those officious nomads, but never did I say I would. This is what all you fools get for trying to second-guess me! Now I have a civil war on my hands."

"Forgive us Master Kaiba." Mumbled the man. "We promise we will do whatever is in our power to rectify this situation. There is no need for you to concern yourself with this small dispute any further."

"I don't think so. I think you all have done quite enough. I will handle this problem myself, now why don't you all get out of my sight this instance and find something else to go and screw up!" Not having to be told twice everyone at the table darted out the room before Kaiba decided to make their departure permanent. Little did they know they would have all already been fired, if not for Isis warning Seto not to lay off anymore of his officers until after his birthday. She had this strange little notion that if he did he would somehow find it as an excuse to cut out on his party due to him having to do the job of both his laid off officers and his own duties. He couldn't say he hadn't done that before in the past but Ra dammit!  Why did she have to be so meddlesome? He was doing his job wasn't he?

"Bravo Setochan, you managed to send those old cooks pissin off in their pants again. And it's not even noon yet. My you do work fast." Sang a smug voice from the doorway. Seto merely rolled his eyes, as he recognized who his unwelcome guest was.

"You really need to learn how to lighten up. Geez you're strung tighter than a harp Setochan." 

"It's Kaiba to you. Where's your respect!" Growled Seto as he eyed the man fiercely. 

The man completely ignored Seto's glare as he merely grinned wider. "But don't worry Seto. I know what can fix your temper."

"Why are you here?" Questioned Seto harshly. "I thought Isis sent you on an envoy in some country in South Asia. Some country FARaway."

"Oh Seto don't be silly" Frowned the giddy man. "I heard your 18th birthday was finally coming up, so I marched myself here immediately to help you celebrate. Why I even got you a very special early birthday present." 

"If you really want to give me a present you'll go back to Asia." Muttered Seto under his breath.

"What was that? Oh it doesn't matter, I'm just so thrilled to see you again Setochan." Seto was suddenly taken off guard as the overly excited man jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

That had about done it. Seto quickly brought his hands down to meet his saber just before he was abruptly interrupted. "Oh, Nuriko there you are." 

"Pharaoh! I've been looking everywhere for you! You were the first person I wanted to greet, but Setochan here beat you to the punch." A small sweat drop formed on Isis' brow as she looked over at Seto who was now poised to strike Nuriko down.

"Umm, perhaps we should conduct this conversation out at the courtyard there is something I was meaning to show you. Besides…" Smiled Isis as she eyed Seto strangely. "Seto has to get ready for his party tonight."

"Oh, Okay…well see you tonight then Setochan!" Seto was sure he felt his eye twitch as he watched the two exit the room.

Finally Seto decided to make his way to his room. As much as he hated to admit it Isis was right. It was only a few more hours before his birthday party and seeing as how he was the guest of honor, he was forced to attend. 

"Why Isis keeps that fool around is a mystery me. I guess she still feels as though she's to blame for what happened to his family." Suddenly a small smile formed on Seto's face. "Then again I guess that is also why she always gives him the out of country missions."

When Seto finally reached his chamber, he was surprised to find that his room was already unlocked. He carefully examined the lock and noticed that it had been picked. Finally he eyed the deserted hall cautiously, debating on whether he should call on his guards. 

However, remembering their incompetence earlier that day he decided against it as he brought his hand to his saber and carefully entered his room. When he finally made his way in Seto let out an aggravated sigh as his eyes fell upon Nuriko's "birthday present."

"What the Hell?" he muttered as he stared at the struggling form tied to his bed. The small girl's eyes lit up with fright as Seto drew his saber and glided over to where she was laying. Seto rolled his eyes for the fourth time that day as the girl suddenly started to scream louder through her gag upon seeing his weapon. "Shutup, I'm not going to kill you! " 

The girl immediately obeyed him as Seto cut the ropes that tied her down in one fail swoop. She then stared at her once bound hands blankly and looked back up at Seto. Then with out warning she quickly jumped Seto as she pulled out a tiny dagger from her blouse and brought it to his throat. "You may not, but I will!"

To be continued…

Yami: I must say I really liked this chapter.

Seto: Well of course you do. You got to be an arrogant, cocky, self-righteous, asshole.

Yami: You have no right to talk. You were too.

Seto: Yeah I know, but I'm always like that. So I have a right to be.

Yami: Don't be mad because Momo left you at the edge of her cliffhanger.

Jonouchi: You mean the edge of her dagger. Whoa Seto, you got punked by a girl. Alright Momo! Way to end a chapter.

Seto: Shut up! Wait until you see what I do next chapter. ::Grumbles and walks off, while Jonouchi and Yami exchange grins::

Right…::Sweats:: Anyways, I hope you guys really liked this chapter, about as much as I liked writing it. Making Yami so mysterious, and mischievous was fun, and well I always enjoy writing Seto's hard ass. I find his attitude issues so amusing!

So I bet some of guys might have figured out by now why I named this fic, _I Dream a Yami_…hmm or have you. It should be pretty obvious right now. Okay here's the deal if any of you can figure it out by the next chappie I'll…::Looks in her empty pockets:: give you a pat on the back…That's still free right? Just kidding…I dunno, maybe I'll dedicate the next chapter to you and rant on about how you're the smartest most clever reviewer around. How's that? I know, I know, I'm Miss El Cheapo, but hey if my brother could figure out, I'm pretty sure one of you can too.

Until then please read and review and give me all your lovely insight! Ja ne!


	3. Be careful what you wish for

Yeah! I love all you guys! Oh and  I'm sorry for the late update. I usually update once a week, but since Spring Break is approaching, all my professors decided to give me test at once and I was out studying for the last 2 weeks. *Sigh* If it weren't for some of your reviews I don't think I would have made it!

 *Huggles Reviewers* 

Thanks for all the great reviews and I have to admit that I'm a little surprised that I actually got a little feedback on my challenge. Oh speaking of which I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the very clever Reviewer Drak Eyes! You were right…well for the most part. Yeah my ficcie has something to do with that TV show. However, it's based on that oldies song (Don't know what year it came out. It was before my time), I Dream A Genie. The TV show was based off of this song. The only verse that I really remember is "I dream of the genie with the light brown hair." So when I was writing this ficcie I was humming that song and murmuring "I dream of the Yami with the tri-colored hair." Yeah I know that's kind of sad, but whatever. After then I knew that would be a perfect title for my story. So there you have! You go Drak eyes, you rock!

Oh and I have to give some props to AnimeAngel90. You might have not guessed correctly, but the fact that Yugi passes out is aREALLY important detail that I figured most people would overlook. It actually is a really important part of this fic, but I can't tell you why just yet! I dunno maybe one of you will figure it out.

Anyways I think I babbled enough so on to what's important! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's character, because if I did it would be an all female cast show, because I will have taken all the Bisho's from the show and locked them in my closet…well except for Honda…I like the guy and all, but what is up with that hair!!!

I Dream A Yami

Chp.3 Be Careful What You Wish For

Seto was in a daze, as he stood frozen in place. It wasn't like he was frightened or anything, he was just shocked. How could he let a little girl like this catch him off guard? She was almost half his size! Besides it wasn't like she was an assassin or anything. For one thing she would have already tried to kill him, and for another thing her grip on him was pretty sloppy.

Finally after recovering his pride, Seto easily grabbed the girl's wrist and threw her back on the bed hard. The brown-eyed girl gasped with surprise as she lay in the bed for a brief second stunned by the fact that she was so easily overcome. Finally she let out a frustrated huff just before she threw her dagger at Seto's head and then made a mad dash for the door.  

Perhaps her wrestling style was amateur but her aim was deadly good, as Seto barely dodged the small sword, cursing her for taking a few strands of his bangs with it. Now Seto was really pissed as he sprinted off towards the door and cut the smaller girl off. She eyed Seto wildly as she frantically searched the room for any means of escape.

Finally realizing that there was no hope she pulled out another dagger and got ready to throw it. Not looking forward to another bad haircut, Seto quickly tackled the girl while easily grabbing the dagger from out her hand. "Let go of me you pig!" Shrieked the girl as she bit his hand.

Seto held back the urge to yell in pain as he finally managed to pin the girl down to the ground. "Aha! Now what are you going to do?" Shouted Seto in triumph as he lost himself in the moment. Tears of fear suddenly made their way out the young girls eyes as the realization that there was no way she could beat Seto finally hit her. 

That wasn't the response Seto was expecting as he suddenly realized just what it was he was doing. Seto quickly jumped off the girl and gave her his iciest glare. "What are you doing in my room? Who sent you?"

Now Seto was well aware he already knew the answers to both these questions, and he loathed the idea of asking something he already knew the answer to, but right now he needed anything to get his mind off his previous position.

"Never mind. Just get out of here before I change my mind and kill you." Muttered Seto as he turned around and went to retrieve his sword. However to his surprise the girl didn't leave.

"What?!? You're just going to let me leave!?! Just like that!?!" She shouted as she stamped her foot down angrily. "Hey Mr. Stuck up Jack ass! I didn't spend the last couple hours thinking up an escape plan just so you could tell me I can leave. What's the matter? I'm not good enough for you?" 

Seto rolled his eyes just before he quickly turned to meet the girl's fiery gaze with his own subzero one. She suddenly gasped and brought her hands to her mouth just as she realized her folly a little too late. Before she had a chance to react Seto was on her like lightning. 

The girl quickly reached in her back to draw out another dagger, but she was too slow as Seto swatted the dagger out her hand. "Is that a request?" He whispered dimly as he cornered her against the wall.

It was at this point that Seto was able to finally get a close enough look at his newly found captive. Her hair was a light almond brown with a pair of fiery chocolate eyes to match. She was also very small in size, however Seto had to admit that although her body was petite she was still…well formed. This girl couldn't have been more that two or three years younger than him. 

Seto continued to eye the young girl warily as a sudden shift of her body sent a wave of sweet perfumes up his nose. Seto almost lost himself in her scent just before he was quickly brought back to his senses. Okay maybe she was cute, but Seto had seen much better. Finally Seto grew tired of listening to the girl's faint sulking as he stepped off from her and sneered. "Who are you?"

The girl stared at Seto strangely as she seemed to be thinking something over in her mind. Finally the fear in her eyes was replaced with that of defiance. "Shizuka! Shizuka Jonouchi!" She shouted.

"Jonouchi?" Snapped Seto as the name suddenly struck a chord. Finally once he realized why he started to laugh lightly.

"What's so funny?" Protested Shizuka as she was now more confused than ever.

"I see," chuckled Seto as his laughs finally died down. "You're the daughter of that has been sword smith, Black Ice Jonouchi."

"Don't talk about my father like that!" Thundered the smaller girl.

"And the sister of that good for nothing street punk Jonouchi Katsuya! Stupid mutt!" That had about done it. Disrespecting her father was one thing, but no one ever dared to bad mouth Shizuka's brother in her presence. Shizuka instantly brought her hand to meet Seto's face just before it was swiftly caught.

Seto's smile quickly disappeared as his cold blue eyes flared up with rage. Shizuka's entire body froze as she made eye contact with the iciest sapphires she had ever encountered. She struggled to free her hand from Kaiba's grasp just before she was suddenly pushed against the wall. "Hmm," Mumbled Seto as his devilish smirk returned. "First your good for nothing father is driven to alcoholism. Then your worthless brother resorts to a life of thievery and debauchery. And now…" Whispered Seto coldly as he leaned in towards Shizuka's ear. "And now you, your families last hope has been forced into prostitution. Such a pity that the once noble name of Jonoiuchi could be so easily tainted by one single pitiful generation."

Suddenly Shizuka let out a fierce shout, somewhat catching Seto off guard just before he was slapped forcefully across the face by Shizuka's other free hand. "Take that back!" She demanded as she struggled to hit him again. 

Seto merely rubbed his cheek in minor shock just before he snatched up her other free wrist and pinned both of them against the wall with just his right hand alone. He was starting to realize this girl was more dangerous than she looked. But what else should he have expected from a pack of wild dogs?

"I'll make you regret you did that." Seto hissed as he crushed his entire body weight against Shizuka forcing her to gasp for breath as she was pushed hard against the wall. 

Now Shizuka wasn't sure what to do. She had tried everything in her power to try and escape this blue-eyed devil, but all her tactics had proved worthless. Now both her hands were no longer at her disposal and he had some how managed to pin both her legs between his own so that she was unable to attack his 'vitals.' She wasn't sure who this man was, but he definitely wasn't the pushover Shizuka had thought most court officials to be. 

She watched his movements with baited breath as Seto brought his free hand up against the wall near her face. It was at this point she realized she was entirely at his mercy and he still had one free hand left to do whatever he pleased. A few tears made their way down the girl's flustered cheeks as she tried one last time to push Seto off of her but finally gave up.

For just a brief moment, Seto's heart faltered as he started to have regrets. What was it about crying women that always got to him? Now not only was he pissed beyond repair, he was also feeling guilty. Finally Seto's patience had reached its limit as he scowled at the young girl and then threw her forcefully to the ground. "Tch! Don't flatter yourself! I'm not going to rape you! I have better things to do with my time!"

Shizuka merely stared at Seto in a stupefied manner, unable to say a word. She thought for sure he would have tried to take her. That's just how all government swine were, right? "Get out of here," commanded Seto as he let out a weary sigh. "I'm tired of looking at your stupid face!"

Normally Shizuka would have protested to the insult, but she was quick to remember what happened the last time that she did. Without having to be told twice she made her way towards the exit just before she was suddenly stopped. "Oh, and don't get yourself killed." Grinned Seto peculiarly. 

"If anyone saw you, I'm sure they would mistake you for a thief and kill you on the spot." Shizuka merely glared at Seto just before she made her way out his room. Seto wasn't really sure why he warned her. Maybe he was just tired. What ever the reason right now he had to get ready for the stupid party he was being forced to go to and harping on the well being of street harlots wouldn't get his job done quicker.

*************************************************

Yugi rolled over in his bed for the fifth time that night as he let out a defeated sigh. To his dismay sleep just did not want to come for him. Although he had to admit he was extremely tired, his mind just couldn't seem to find rest. Finally he slowly opened his weary eyes and held the small golden puzzle to his face. 'Yami…'

His thoughts were only of what had occurred earlier that night. A part of him was overcome with excitement and yet at the same time he was scared to death. Here in his hands laid endless possibilities. Anything a man could want would be his with merely a few simple words. However in truth, Yugi had to admit that he wasn't as pleased as most people would have been given his situation. 

See unlike his friend Jonouchi, Yugi wasn't a very extravagant dreamer. He never really wanted riches and fame. Too many times in his life had he watched people let the overwhelming power of wealth and greed consume a person's soul. The only wish he had ever wanted was to make enough money to live a nice comfortable life.

As for power and fame, Yugi could definitely do without. He had to admit that he wasn't the boldest person, and the idea of running around with celebrities such as the Pharaoh or Seto Kaiba, made his stomach stiff. He didn't know the first thing about acting around people like that, and he had to admit he wasn't the best public speaker in the world either. No, he was just content with living a nice quiet life.

Still what was wrong with him? It didn't matter if dreams like that didn't come to him naturally. He could still have anything he desired. He could have the moon if he wanted! Why not go a little wild, and yet…. And yet he still hadn't even taken any advantage of his extreme situation. Then again it was also a good thing that he hadn't gotten too excited and started wishing for everything in the entire world. He knew he had to think everything out very carefully. If a person like him, suddenly became the richest man in the world people would get suspicious. 

He also had to admit that there weren't really many things in the world that he really wanted. As a matter a fact there was only one thing that Yugi wanted, and the spirit had already told him he couldn't grant him that wish….or could he?

"Yami!" Cried out Yugi as he suddenly stood to his feet. Nothing happened. 

'Was it all really just a dream? Dammit! I did all that worrying for nothing? I'm such a fool. What could I have been thinking?'

"Yugi?" questioned a deep voice sending Yugi's heart almost flying out his chest.

The taller shadow merely chuckled as he waited for Yugi to regain his composure. "Oh Yami! I-I didn't see you come out, well what I mean is I didn't umm."

"What were you expecting Yugi? A fireworks show? I mean if that's what you want me to do every time you call me I can do it although I highly advice against it." Smirked Yami strangely. He was obviously amused by Yugi's over zealous behavior. "So Yugi, you finally decide what you want? I must admit I am a little surprised that you made me wait inside the puzzle for this long."

"Well…" Yugi's voice began to trail off as his head suddenly drifted towards the ground.

"Yugi, you don't have to feel like asking for a wish is a favor from me to you. I am your servant now." Yugi only seemed to shrink more at the sound of Yami's voice. "Perhaps some more self confidence." Smirked Yami as he raised his hand in a manner as if he was about to grant a wish.

"That's not funny!" Blurted Yugi as he finally found his voice. Yami perked his brow with amusement. "It's just that…what I want you can't give me."

"Don't be absurd!" Replied Yami with a hint of offense. "Just tell me what it is you want? Anything and it's yours."

"Well what I want. The thing I want most is…ANZU?" Cried Yugi as his voice suddenly cracked.

"Nani?" Sputtered Yami as Yugi suddenly dashed past him. "Wait Yugi where are you going?" The only response Yami received was the back of Yugi's head. "Hmm, such a strange boy. Well now what should I do? Should I stay, or should I go? Yes I believe that would be much more interesting!" Clapped Yami happily as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"No it couldn't have been. It was just my imagination. That wasn't Anzu. There is no way she would hang around this part of town." Argued Yugi in his mind as he followed the familiar looking shadow running ahead of him.

Finally Yugi caught up with the shadow as the person stopped running. "Yugi? Oh I'm so glad I found you!" Cried Anzu as she jumped into his arms. Yugi couldn't help but blush. 

"What are you doing here Anzu? Don't you know this place is dangerous?" Scolded Yugi as he tried to give Anzu his sternest look, but failed.

"Well…" Mumbled Anzu as she suddenly shifted her eyes away from Yugi's confused orbs. "I was running away!"

"What! But why?" Exclaimed Yugi incredulously. 

Anzu was silent for a few moments as she began to fidget with her foot. "It's complicated Yugi."

"Try me." Yugi half laughed as he suddenly started to remember the baffled Yami he left behind.

"Well Yugi…I'm kind of jealous of you! I mean not in a bad way or anything it's just," Anzu voice trailed off, as she seemed to be choosing her words very carefully. "Think about it Yugi. You're free to do anything you want. Go anywhere you please. If one day you got tired of working for my uncle you could just get up and go! But I…I could never do anything like that. If I so much as step outside the mansion walls, a horde of my uncles bodyguards would be on me in seconds. It's just that I feel so…suffocated. And now…"

Yugi felt his heart go numb as he listened to his friend's dilemma. For as long as he had known Anzu, he never realized just how unhappy she was. Now tears of remorse were threatening to escape from her eyes as she struggled to hold them back. At this point Yugi wanted nothing more than to take Anzu in his arms and never let her go. He loved the way her voice sounded, even at a time like this. She was so beautiful. 

"Yugi I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I actually came here looking for you. However, if my uncle found out I ran away he would go crazy. What should I do Yugi?"

"Don't worry Anzu." Cooed Yugi softly. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Thanks Yugi. I knew I could count on you." Sniffed Anzu as she wiped away a few stray tears. Yugi stared deeply into Anzu's watery sapphires admiring their depths when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

//Uhh, romeo I think your covers been blown//

"What?" Piped Yugi as he searched around for the familiar voice, startling Anzu in the process.

//Heh-heh, your too slow//

"Lady Anzu! Lady Anzu!" Shouted a hoarse voice. Both Anzu and Yugi froze just before a group of men followed by a tall light haired woman ran up to meet them.

"Are you crazy!?! What on earth would posses you to come out here in the middle of the night!?!" Shrilled the angry woman.

"Madam Chono?!?" Stammered the two startled teens.

Suddenly Chono's attention was completely on Yugi as her eyes drifted towards him suspiciously. "I see. You were out running the streets with this…this…hooligan! I have the right mind to-"

"That will be quite enough Madam Chono." Replied a stern yet well reformed voice. "There is no need for you to blame Yugi for any of this." Suddenly a wave of silvery white hair glistened from within the shadows of the dark alleyway, as a tall man appeared before everyone. "If anything you should be thanking him for keeping Anzu safe. Isn't that right Yugi-boy?"

"M-master Pegasus, I'm sorry. It's just that I was worried about Lady Anzu." Stammered the blonde hair woman stupidly.

"Anzu, what is wrong with you? How could you worry us all like this?" 

"I'm sorry uncle I….."

"It doesn't matter. We will discuss this later. Right now it is too late in the night and you have a very busy day tomorrow. However don't think I will forget about this. As for you…" Replied Pegasus as he turned to face Yugi. "Thank you, I know I can always depend on you Yugi. Tomorrow I'll find some way to make this up to you."

Yugi watched unable to say a word as Anzu gave him a helpless look and then followed her uncle home.

As soon as all the figures disappeared Yugi was startled by the sound of clapping behind him. "My, my you do lead an interesting life."

"Yami! So it was you I heard!?" Questioned Yugi. "But how? You were no where around."

"Well that's simple Yugi." Smiled Yami as he jumped from off the crate he was sitting on and walked over to Yugi. "I just communicated with you through our minds. An easy task if you ask me. So…who's the girl?"

"Oh, umm Anzu? Well…" Yami tilted his head with curiosity as he noticed Yugi's body temperature suddenly rise. 

"Hmm," mumbled Yami as a spark of intrigue filled his eyes.

"What!?! No it's nothing like that at all." Stuttered Yugi as he waved his hands in the air frantically. "We're just friends!?! Besides what would a girl like her see in a nobody like me?"

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" Blinked Yami as he stopped staring at the group of strippers behind Yugi who had just walked out a nearby club. 

Yugi glared at Yami irritably as he realized he just made a fool of himself for nothing. "Oh I see so it's like that!" Chuckled Yami. "Well as you know Yugi I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone, however…"

"I know that. Don't you think I know that already? That's what I was trying to tell you before when I said you couldn't grant the wish that I wanted."

"However," continued Yami as he completely disregarded Yugi's outburst. "There are other ways to get what you want with out actually asking."

"What?" piped Yugi. "I'm not sure what you mean Yami? What do you mean?"

Yami started to open his mouth to tell Yugi, but quickly retracted the idea as he realized what he was doing. He wasn't suppose to get personal with his masters. What was it about Yugi that made him act in such a way? "Hey what do I look like a fortune cookie? I'm just the wish giver here, not the wish maker! Why don't you figure it out yourself!"

A look of hurt covered Yugi's eyes as Yami forced himself to look away from Yugi in order to alleviate the slight tinge of guilt he was now feeling. Finally after a long moment of silence Yami decided he wasn't interested in this game anymore. "Well when you decide what you want, just call for me." And without another word Yami disappeared into the Sennen puzzle.

"Fine then Yami!" Shouted Yugi at the puzzle just before the same group of strippers stared at Yugi oddly and then walked off muttering something about him being crazy and talking to himself.

Yugi felt his face grow hot as he ran back to his house. "Stupid spirit. What did I expect? He's right! We're not friends. What could I have been thinking?"

When Yugi made it to his house he sat on his bed and started to think about Yami's words. "How could I get what I want with out actually asking for it? Maybe…" Then Yugi remembered something Jonouchi had once told him.

"When you got wealth, fame and fortune come with it. And you know how the saying goes Yugi. He who's got the most power and fortune can have anything he wants!"

"That's it!" Exclaimed Yugi with excitement as he held the Sennen puzzle triumphantly. "Yami come out!" Just as before Yugi was left standing alone in silence. 

Suddenly he was startled as he was tapped lightly on the shoulder by a cold finger. "Arghh! Yami why do you keep sneaking up on me!?!" Shouted Yugi angrily. "I'm starting to think you're doing that on purpose!"

Yami merely smiled in response. "So Yugi are you finally going to make a wish?"

"Umm yes…" mumbled Yugi quietly.

"Well?" Replied Yami with a bit of impatience.

"Well I thought about what you said and I think I realize what my problem is. The reason why I could never get a girl like Anzu is because…well I'm basically a nobody. I'm an orphan so I have no social status, and I'm also a servant so I have no money. However if I was wealthy, then that would solve my money problems and people would also be able to overlook the fact that I have no family!"

"It took you that long to figure this out?" Smirked Yami. "Well I knew you eventually would."

"So I want you to make me a rich man Yami!" Exclaimed Yugi excitedly.

"Alright that I can do!" Clapped Yami as he suddenly seemed as enthused as Yugi. "Now say the magic words Yugisama."

"Okay Yami, I wish I were rich!" Beamed Yugi excitedly. Maybe this wish-making stuff could be fun.

"How rich Yugi?" Smiled Yami calmly.

"I don't know…" Contemplated Yugi as he put his finger to his mouth in a thoughtful motion. "Maybe as rich as Anzu's uncle."

"Anzu's uncle?" Grinned Yami somewhat impishly. Had Yugi seen that smile he would have probably called the whole wish off. "Very well…"

Suddenly all grew dark, as the shadows in the room seemed to jump out at Yugi. Yugi wobbled backwards while clutching his chest just before his vision blurred and he passed out. Yami merely stood over Yugi's unconscious body and shook his head remorsefully. "So strange, am I actually feeling…guilt?"

*****************************************************

Yugi struggled against the light as he rolled over in his bed in order to block out the light, which had crept its way into his room. He was in such a blissful slumber now and he hated the fact that he had to wake up. However, due to force of habit Yugi reluctantly opened his eyes. He always woke up at the crack of dawn in order to get his work done on time. Finally Yugi blinked just before he fell out his bed from shock. "What the!"

Yugi hit the floor with a loud thump as the sound of jingling echoed in his ears. Yugi's eyes were now threatening to bulge right out their sockets as he stared around his room in a stupor. "Wh-where did all this….this money come from!" Yugi's room was covered with a countless number of jewels and coins. He rubbed his eyes in order to make sure he wasn't seeing things but the moment he was done his suspicions were still true. Then he suddenly remembered the wish he had made the night before. "Yami did it!"

"Yugi?" Called a voice from outside his house. Yugi jumped about a million feet into the air as he suddenly began to panic. 

"Oh my Ra! I can't let anyone see all this money." He exclaimed as he ran over to the window. After tripping about a dozen times Yugi finally made his way as he saw a familiar figure staring up at him. "Oh Hanazaki! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Don't be silly Yugi. I came to walk with you to work today. Just like we always do."  Yugi had almost forgot, but what should he do? He couldn't let anyone see all this money. No one would ever believe where it came from, and they would undoubtedly think he stole it all. Then again how someone like him could manage to do that would probably confuse them too.

"Damn what was that Yami thinking?" Cursed Yugi under his breath. Then again he was to blame just as much himself. When he had said he wanted to be rich he never specified how he would receive his wealth. "Think Yugi…think!"

"Oh…umm how silly of me of course! I'll be out in just a minute." Stammered Yugi as he locked all the shutters in his house and then squeezed his way out the door in order to make sure Hanazki didn't see a thing. He would have deal with all this later.

"You sure are acting really weird today Yugi." Replied Hanazaki with concern.

"Oh…don't worry I'll be just fine….I hope."

**********************************************

"Oh this is horrible! Absolutely horrible!" Cried the frantic man as he paced up and down the hall. "Master Pegasus will have my head for sure! I just know it…but still. How could this have happened?" Yugi looked up from what he was doing as he noticed the frightened look on Rashid the head of the mansion security's face.

Early he had noticed something was wrong, but he had been so preoccupied with his own problems he didn't think much of it. First of all, he was about ready to skip out on his work. He was a wealthy man! He didn't have to be cleaning the floors like he was doing now. However he was still hanging around for two main reasons. One he didn't want anyone to get too suspicious and two….he wanted to see Anzu. 

"Oh my what shall I do? I just don't understand! I was here the whole night, but still." Murmured Rashid as he bit his lower lip.

"Sir Rashid what's the matter?" Questioned Yugi with concern as he brought his friend some water. 

The older man merely gave Yugi a pathetic look as he didn't seem to notice him. Finally he took the water Yugi had offered and then stared at the floor in fear. "Yugi perhaps you shouldn't hang around me today. My life is in peril and I don't want to drag you in this mess. You're a good kid and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Now Yugi was more worried than ever. "Rashid please tell me what's wrong so that I can try to help you." Pleaded Yugi as he clasped onto his Sennen Puzzle.

Rashid smiled back at Yugi as he realized he just couldn't say no to Yugi's desperate face. "Yugi…Okay I'll tell you because I know I can trust you. You see Yugi, today I was doing my daily rounds and all was going well, when suddenly I decided to check the treasury only to find it was completely empty! Somehow thieves had snuck in and took every last ounce of Master Pegasus's fortune."

Yugi's face turned completely white, as he suddenly felt ill. 'He couldn't have!'

"Now I'm contemplating on how I'm going to tell Master Pegasus." Suddenly Rashid's voice cracked as he brought his hands to his face miserably. "I don't know how this happened, but this is all my fault! Now I know Master Pegasus will take my life for sure!"

"Does anyone else no about this?" Questioned Yugi worriedly.

"No!" Sobbed Rashid.

"Then I think you better check again Rashid. Maybe you were just working too hard and you only imagined what you saw. I mean come on. The entire fortune without you knowing, you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself."

Rashid gave Yugi a bewildered stare. He knew he wasn't imagining things! However right now at this point he was so desperate he would try anything as he got up without a word and headed toward the treasury.

The instant he was out of site, Yugi pulled out his Sennen Puzzle and shouted. "Yami! I summon you!" 

Expecting to be surprised again Yugi instantly whirled around in order to catch Yami before he could sneak up on him. "Umm Yugi, who are you looking for?" Blinked Yami as Yugi turned back around only to come face to face with a confused looking spirit.

"You…" Stammered Yugi. "You did this on purpose! Didn't you? You think this is all funny!"

"Nooo, you told me to stop sneaking up on you so I decided to come right out in front of you for a change so-"

"That's not what I mean," interrupted Yugi. "I'm talking about the stunt you pulled last night."

"Which stunt?"

"What do you mean which one?" Questioned Yugi suspiciously. "I mean…what I'm saying is…What did you do with Master Pegasus' money!?!"

"Well what do you think Yugi." Chuckled Yami irreverently. "You said you wanted to be as rich as Anzu's uncle so I gave you you're wish."

"Yes, but when did I say I wanted Pegasus' fortune!" Thundered Yugi.

"Well you really didn't but what does it matter where I got the money from? You got what you wanted right?" Shrugged Yami with a smile.

"That is not what I wanted and you know it!" Shouted Yugi with even more rage.

"Yugi I have a very good memory I know what you said. You said and I quote: 'I wish to be as rich as Anzu's uncle'." Mimicked Yami in Yugi's voice.

Now Yugi had to admit that he was a very temperamental person. It usually took a lot to make him mad, but for some reason every encounter he had with Yami, always ended with him utterly pissed.

"Yami don't you think it's a little wrong to take someone else's money in order to grant my wish?"

"Not really." Answered Yami coldly.

"Well it is!" Shouted Yugi.

"Calm down Yugisama." Replied Yami calmly. "I think you're overacting. I mean why do you care what happens to this man. This is all the more reason for Anzu to be with you instead, I mean I don't think she would want to live with her poor uncle if she knew a rich guy like you. Besides what do you care about this Pegasus person? If you ask me I think he's really stuck up and he has poor taste in clothes. Now the ol snoot can see life from your eyes."

"Yami!" Cried Yugi as he let out a frustrated sigh. "You just don't understand. Sure Master Pegasus can be a little arrogant and he could match a little better, but I still owe his family my life. When I was just a young orphan child living in the gutter his wife Lady Cecilia took me in. They gave me a job and a place to live, and for that I could never be more grateful. I just couldn't live with myself if I had to see any of them suffer, and besides Anzu isn't the type of person to abandon her family just because their financial status."

"So what do you want me to do?" Questioned Yami errantly.

"I want, no I wish that you would return all the money."

"Fine, fine, but if you ask me I think it's a waste of a perfectly good wish!" Muttered Yami as his raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Yugi felt faint as he leaned against the wall in order to keep from falling. It was strange, but for some reason it seemed as though every time he made a wish a little bit of his energy seemed to drain from him. Yami merely smirked as he watched Yugi struggle to keep conscious. "Satisfied?"

Yugi shook his head in response unable to find his voice, just before he fell over. Going against his better judgment Yami caught Yugi with one hand and gave him a remorseful look. "Perhaps you should sit down?"

Yugi started to protest, but realized Yami was right. "Yugi…" Whispered Yami as a strange look filled his eyes. Yugi didn't think it was possible, but the spirit actually looked ashamed. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I just did what I thought you wanted me to do. However from now on I think you should be a little more specific with your wish making."

"Ai," gasped Yugi as he felt his strength returning. Yami couldn't help but feely sorry as he looked into Yugi's tired yet soft eyes.

"So Yugi do you want to make another go at it?" Smiled Yami expectantly.

Just as Yugi was about to respond he was suddenly interrupted. "OH! There you are…Yugi…and Yugi?"

"Anzu!" Gasped Yugi as he realized that their cover had suddenly been blown.

To be continued….

I have to admit this is one of my favorite chapters. I love the way Yami acts! I could just hug him…

Hmm…welll that's all I have to say right now because it is now 4:30 am and I have a morning class at 8:20 a.m tomorrow! Ack it's Cellular Molecular Biology and the class is such a snore! As a matter a fact, I'm getting sleepy just talking about it! So I guess I'll see you all next upated so please read and review.

Oh yeah, the next update might be a little late too, because I will be out for Spring Break, but I'll post it up as soon as I get back. I already wrote the next chapter in advanced! So sorry about that, and enjoy your break!


	4. Identity Crisis

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry this update was so late! I was away because Spring Break, and I didn't have any computer access! O.o That's right! No computer for a whole 10 days. Okay I know it's sad that a person can suffer from computer deprivation, but that's basically what happened to me…plus I had a couple of hundred emails to sift through….

Anyways I promise to make it up to you guys, with a really great chapter…well at least I think it's pretty okay…

Oh and as always thanks for all the great reviews. They were really encouraging, and it's good to see I have so many faithful readers! I'm gonna continue to work hard on this fic for you guys, and I'll try to have at least one chapter out every week.

Disclaimer: I have nothing but my self deluded fantasies! So just leave me alone already!! Making me admit that I don't own the characters would take that away from my, and well that's all I have left!

I Drean A Yami

Chp.4 Identity Crisis

Yugi suddenly went pale as a huge lump began to form in his throat. Well maybe having it there wasn't such a bad thing because now Yugi realized he was suddenly unable to speak. Then again he was also on the verge of choking, but then if that happened at least he would be able to get out of this mess. 

"Yugi?" Exclaimed Anzu with uncertainty.

Yami merely smirked as he found this situation to be very interesting. How was Yugi going to get himself out of this one? Was he going to confess everything? Would she actually believe him? Or maybe he would wish himself out of this mess, the possibilities where endless. 'Oh it feels so great to be in the world of the living again!'

"H-hi Anzu I, uhhh." Stammered Yugi as he tried to think of anything to get him out of this mess. Well anything besides telling the truth.

"Yugi who is this person?" Questioned Anzu as she pointed at Yugi and then suddenly looked doubtful and moved her finger to point at Yami. 

"Umm…." Murmured Yugi as he wished to Ra that the earth would conveniently suck him up and take the stupid grinning Yami with him.

"Well you see…" Started Yugi as the first semi-good thought came to mind. "This person is a guest of your uncles. Yeah that's right. His name is Prince…prince…Prince Mutou of the island providence…Domino! Yeah, and he told me he came here to visit master Pegasus, and well when he saw me he was so intrigued that we both looked so much alike!"

Yami let out a silent laugh. There was no way anybody would buy a ridiculous lie like that! "Prince Mutou? That's strange…my uncle never said anything about any prince coming to stay with us."

The lump in Yugi's throat suddenly grew larger as he struggled to keep from breaking. Yami's entertainment only peaked as each agonizing second passed. "Well…" mumbled Anzu. "If that's what Yugi says, then well it's a pleasure to meet you Prince Mutou!"

Yami about fell over. Was this girl really that dense or did she just trust Yugi that much? Whatever the reason she had definitely ruined his fun. Yugi let out a relieved sigh as he watched Anzu give Yami a cute curtsy. He hated to have to lie to Anzu, but he really had no choice.

Suddenly a wicked thought crossed Yami's mind. He didn't have to go along with this. "Excuse me young lady but do you really be-"

"Yugi! Yugi! Wonderful news! You were right!" Shouted Rashid happily as he came running towards the trio. "Oh hello there Lady Anzu…uhh and Yugi's twin."

"Oh Rashid you mean to tell me you haven't met Prince Mutou yet. That's strange." Replied Anzu as she started to look a little doubtful.

"Well that's because-" Started Yami, just before he was interrupted again.

"Lady Anzu! There you are! You shouldn't run off without telling me," Scolded Madam Chono as she ran down the hall towards the group.

Yami was now ready to smite everyone in a ten-mile radius. Why did they all keep interrupting him? Finally he turned and glared at Yugi who had somehow managed to put him in the middle of this mess. "You don't think you can really get away with this Yugi,?" He gritted dangerously low.

"No, but I wish I could." Smiled Yugi back.

"Dammit!" Griped Yami as he realized what had just happened.

"Oh yes now I do remember! Master Pegasus did say something about a special guest arriving sometime this week." Exclaimed Rashid loudly. "I guess I was so preoccupied that I completely forgot! Yugi are you alright?"

Everyone turned to Yugi who was now about to wobble over. "Oh I'm fine I just think I was out in the sun a little too long."

"No I think you've just been working too hard," exclaimed Anzu as she ran to Yugi's aid and let him lean on her. Now Yugi's knees really felt weak as his body made contact with Anzu. She looked even better close up and he didn't even want to start on how great she smelt. "There now Yugi, you can lean on me." Smiled Anzu as she looked up at him warmly.

"Erhum," Coughed Madam Chono "Stop coverting with the servants. You have a busy day today Anzu and we're already running behind schedule. Why it's only 3 more hours before Kaiba's party!"

"Oh all right," replied Anzu as she hesitantly left Yugi's side. However by then he was feeling much better. "Sorry Yugi. I hope you'll feel better, and Prince Yami it was a pleasure meeting you!"

Yami merely frowned as he watched the two ladies leave. "Oh and I just forgot I had to do something concerning tonight's festivities. Your majesty if you would just accompany me-"

"No!" Snapped Yami quickly. "I'm fine. Go ahead with your work. I think I will stay here awhile."

"But-"

"Don't worry Rashid. I'll escort Prince Mutou to where master Pegasus is." Smiled Yugi reassuringly. Rashid gave Yugi a doubtful look, but decided to let the two of them do as they pleased. All his fretting earlier that day had seriously put him behind schedule.

"Yugi! What the Hell where you thinking putting be in the middle of all of this?" Thundered Yami the moment Rashid was out of earshot. "I'm not sure if I told you this, but too many people knowing about me can lead to very dangerous repercussions."

"I know Yami and that's why I had to lie to everyone." Retaliated Yugi as he tried to calm Yami down. "Besides this whole situation just gave me a wonderful idea."

Yami glared at Yugi expectantly. "Well, think about it this way Yami. At first I was worried about making any rash wishes because I knew how suspicious everyone would be if I were to suddenly come across a lot of money and power. I know I could have just wished that things were always like that, but then that would run the risk of my friends not knowing who I am anymore, and besides I don't like the idea of manipulating people's minds with my wishes."

"Then what do you call what you just did a minute ago?" Snapped Yami somewhat bitterly.

"That was different. I had to think fast." Mumbled Yugi with a blush. "Anyways, my point is that this little disaster has given me a perfect idea!" Yami still made no attempt to respond verbally as he waited impatiently for Yugi to continue. "The best way for me to become rich and famous is for me change my entire identity!"

"You're contradicting yourself. If you had a new identity than no one would know who you are." Muttered Yami as he drummed his fingers over his crossed arms

"Well that's why I can be both Yugi and Prince Mutou!" Exclaimed Yugi excitedly.

"You want to be Prince Mutou…" Replied Yami as his voice trailed off with his thoughts. "Well if I don't have to be part of this ruse anymore than I can't argue with that."

"Great so then you agree." Jeered Yugi as he seemed happy with Yami's approval. "Once I become Prince Mutou I will have a perfect alibi and then I will finally be worthy enough to win Anzu's heart."

"Tch," huffed Yami sardonically. "You're doing all of this for some woman. If you ask me I think she already…oh never mind." 

"Well Yugi I got to admit this is a pretty well thought out plan. You're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for." Smirked Yami as he thought about the other idiot masters he once had before. "Most people are so excited and greedy with their wishes they don't even think about the consequences. Why I can't even remember how many times my masters in the past were thrown in prison because their reckless wish making. So then I guess that only leaves us with one issue."

"What's that?" Questioned Yugi nervously.  

"You have to say the magic words Yugisama." Smiled Yami.

"Okay then!" Beamed Yugi as he realized Yami was just teasing him again. "Yami I wish I were Prince Mutou of the island providence Domino!"

"Very well then your wish is my-"

"Wait" Interrupted Yugi quickly.  "There isn't actually a real Domino island is there. You're not going to be taking over some kingdom or robbing anyone again are you?"

"No Yugi." Chuckled Yami as he realized how compassionate Yugi was. "You don't have anything to worry about. However once you let me continue there will be a Domino and you will be its prince."

**************************************************

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and blinked back at the concerned looking Yami standing over him. "So your finally awake?"

"Yeah, but Yami can I ask you something." Gasped Yugi as he sat up. "Well every time I make a wish it seems that I…"

"Oh there you are Prince Mutou!" Exclaimed a bright voice. "I've been searching for you everywhere. I'm glad I finally found you, because were almost out of time."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Blinked Yami as he finally realized Pegasus was addressing him.

"Well tonight I was going to attend a party and luckily you've arrived in time to come as well. I'm sure you will want to come, seeing as how the most powerful leaders of Egypt will be there. Besides I want you to meet the pharaoh." Replied Pegasus suggestively.

"P-pharaoh?" Stammered Yugi uneasily. He had forgotten all about how shy he usually got around high-ranking officials.

"Oh Yugi I didn't see you there." Retorted Pegasus honestly. "My it's remarkable the resemblance between you two. I wonder why I didn't notice that before? Oh well shall we be getting ready to leave?"

Yami stared back at Yugi expectantly. He really didn't want to continue on with this fraudulent little charade, but he also didn't want to ruin Yugi's plan. Yugi merely stared back at Yami blankly, unable to think of an excuse to save him.

Yami rolled his eyes as he realized that just this once he would help Yugi out. "Yes that sounds like a good idea." He smiled back at Pegasus as he followed him. 

Suddenly Yugi felt a strange shock as everything went dark and then he was walking behind Peagasus. Now he was more confused than ever since he didn't remember ever getting up to follow them. Finally he realized that he and Yami had somehow switched bodies.

/What the…how did I/

//Since that idiot caught us off guard I merely switched our bodies//

/Hey don't talk like that! Besides Pegasus is right there/

// Don't get your panties in a bunch. He can't hear us. Were communicating through a soul link. I didn't want to strain your mind so if we just share a body for the time being this will work out, however the moment we get a chance I am going to separate from you and return to the Sennen puzzle. I don't want anything to do with all of this//

/Okay, and Yami/

//What//

/Thanks/

Yami smirked back at Yugi mentally. He hated to admit it but the kid was growing on him.

********************************************************

Seto let out a frustrated breath as he made his way down the huge entrance hall. "Stupid party…stupid formalities…stupid tradition…" He muttered as he slowed his pace in order to delay the inevitable. "Stupid new robe." He added as he almost tripped up the entrance stairs.

Long drawn out disputes, impossible negotiations, and bloody battles were one thing. Things Seto actually liked, considering he never lost, however silly little masquerades such as these, were simply unbearable. In his opinion they were just an excuse for all the pompous over stuffed bearcats and officials to show off their wealth and perhaps swindle money or information out of him. Damn hypocrites. They were definitely the worse things he had to deal with in his line of business. The world would work so much better if he could just execute them all! 

"Introducing his Lordship and today's guest of honor, Sir Seto of the house of Kaiba." Shouted the herald melodically as Seto finally made his way through the entrance. Everyone clapped as Seto glided down the stairs that led to the main hall.

Seto rolled his eyes as many people commented on how great he looked in his new, expensive, one of a kind, extremely uncomfortable robe, which was so damn heavy from all the jewels it was embroidered with that he was about to topple over. He was also irritated by all of the giggling woman who were shamelessly flirting with him. How silly they all looked in their ridiculously fancy dresses and excess coats of makeup. And what's this? Where some of them even fainting? "Oh my Ra, woman can be so impractical." Muttered Seto dryly.

"Ahh Seto so you finally decided to make it." Smiled Isis. 

"Thank you for attending tonight pharaoh." Bowed Seto as he struggled to keep from falling over. 'Damn robe'. 

Isis smirked as she ignored the obvious hint of sarcasm in Seto's tone. When Seto finally managed to regain his balance his eyes instantly fell on the person he had been meaning to talk to the most. "Excuse me Pharaoh Ishtar."

"Nuriko! What the Hell is wrong with you!" Gritted Seto as he grabbed him by the front of his toga, in a manner not to draw too much attention. Which was kind of impossible considering Seto was definitely the most attractive object in the hall, no thanks to his over extravagant robe. He was definitely going to have a talk with his coordinator.  

"Well I'm happy to see you too Seto." Smiled Nuriko cheerfully, as he seemed to completely miss Seto's intentions.

"What?" Growled Seto.

"Well it would seem as though Lady Anzu hasn't arrived yet." Frowned Nuriko as he easily slipped out of Seto's hold.

"Who?"

"Your fiancé silly." Chuckled Nuriko as he gave Seto a small tap on the shoulder.

"Oh her…hey quit trying to change the subject!" Retorted Seto angrily.

"Why, what's the matter Setochan?" Smiled Nuriko innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you had everything to do with that girl in my bedchamber." Growled Seto as he ignored Nuriko's phony smile.

"Oh THAT! So how did you like my little present?" Winked Nuriko suggestively.

"I didn't. What on earth would possess you do something like that?" Exclaimed Seto in disbelief. Who did this fool take him for?

"Well in all truth Seto dear, you're just too damn frigid. So I just thought that maybe if you got laid you'd loosen up a bit. Judging from you're reaction the girl I chose wasn't to your liking." Frowned Nuriko as he seemed to still be missing the point.

"Your damn straight! The girl tried to kill me!" Thundered Seto as a few eyes suddenly began to look in their direction. "Besides I'm already taken! You even said so yourself. My fiancé is meeting me here tonight."

"So what's your point?" Asked Nuriko coolly. "Many high ranking officials such as yourself our married and yet they still have a few concubines and mistresses on the side. It's not like that kind of behavior is illegal or anything. Besides even if it was, who would try and stop you?"

"And everyone calls me a heartless monster!?!" Muttered Seto under his breath. "Don't you believe that marriage is a sacred trust between two people? Where's your pride?"

"Look who's talking? It's pretty obvious you don't give a lick about your fiancé and yet you're still going to marry her. Don't be such a hypocrite!" Retaliated Nuriko as he rolled his eyes.

"What did you call me?" Hissed Seto so coldly that even Nuriko felt a little nervous. Which was an impressive thing considering Nuriko didn't have any feelings. "This is different and you know it! I had nothing to do with this engagement. My uncle arranged this ten years ago before I was old enough to have a say so."

"Well your uncle isn't here anymore. So what's to stop you now." Questioned Nuriko

"Honor," answered Seto promptly. "Something you wouldn't understand. If my family makes a promise we keep it!"

"Sounds more like foolish pride." Smirked Nuriko smugly.

"So!" Snapped Seto.

"Sooo I think you're pride will be the end of you one of these days Seto Kaiba." Sighed Nuriko somewhat placidly. 

"And your idiocy will be yours." Muttered Seto as he decided talking to this fool was impossible.

"Oh your so cruel!" Pouted Nuriko as he brought his hands to his face in a pitiful manner and pretended to cry. Seto merely rolled his eyes.

"Introducing her Ladyship Lady Anzu of the house of Mazaki." Sang the herald as all eyes were suddenly directed towards the entrance.

"Well, I usually don't care too much for woman, but she is definitely a sight for eyes." Gasped Nuriko as he began to fan himself suggestively. 

Everyone breathed in awe as Anzu gracefully stepped down the staircase. Her long silk gown flowed behind her like a pair of white wings, making it seem as though she were flying. All the men in the room instantly moved in closer so that they could get a better view of the brown haired enchantress. Her deep blue sapphires had captured their attention as they only enhanced the beauty of her soft sweet face. All of the woman looked flustered as the mumbled obscenities under their breath. Unlike them her face wasn't plastered with makeup and her dress wasn't nearly as gaudy. It was much more practical, however, it was still just as imposing as any other in the room and the way that it clung onto her perfectly curvatured body only made it look all the more impressive.

"Well I guess there is an upside to all of this, aye Seto." Grinned Nuriko as he nudged the gaping vizier in the ribs, instantly brining him back to earth. He was surprised at how well his fiancé had matured. Why the last time he had seen her she was just a snot nosed tomboy who seemed more interested in playing with her funny-haired servant boy to even know he was alive. He had hardly expected her to change this much after only ten years!

"She's…acceptable," Seto half whispered as he tried to conceal a faint blush. 

"Oh you two will have such beautiful children." Sighed Nuriko dreamily "My my, sometimes I wish I was born just a generation later. Then maybe I could have a go at your future son! I mean with you and Lady Anzu's signature brown hair and blue eyes, I bet he would look just like you…but with the grace of Lady Anzu of course. That will definitely make him much more attractive than you Mr. Grumpy." 

Seto elbowed Nuriko hard in the stomach and walked over to welcome his fiancé. It had suddenly just become clear to him the reason why he didn't like to talk to Nuriko. The damn queer was overbearingly aggravating. Sort of like an annoying in-law who just won't ever go away.

**************************************************

"I'm not sure if I can do this." Whispered Yugi nervously.

//This was your choice Yugi, so just deal with it. This is just the price you have to pay for wealth and fame//

"Prince Mutou did you say something?" Blinked Pegasus as he stared down at him in confusion.

"Umm, no." Stammered Yugi as he tried his best to smile.

"Well I'll enter first that way I can meet you on the way down. Are you familiar with this kind of custom?" Yugi shook his head in response. "Well then I will see you in a moment." 

Yugi waved at Pegasus reluctantly as he felt a familiar lump develop in his throat. "Introducing his Lordship Sir Crawford of the House of Pegasus." Cried the herald from a distance.

"I can't do this Yami. I'm much too nervous and I'm not good when it comes to things like this. I'm a little…shy."

//Why you? I would never have imagined."// Yugi frowned at Yami's obviously sarcastic tone. 

"I mean I don't know the first thing about how to act around people like this." Continued Yugi restlessly. 

//Well I don't normally do this, but I'll give you a tip. Just act like your better than everyone else. That's what I do //

"I've noticed," retorted Yugi dryly. "But I can't do that. I've spent most my life serving people like this, so you'll have to forgive me if I have a slight inferiority complex." 

/Sounds like a personal problem…so then what do you intend to do//

Yugi grew silent as he tried to think of a solution. Little did he know that when the two of them were connected like this Yami could read his mind.

//No way Yugi! You wouldn't dare//

"Well since you seem to be so good at acting arrogant and egotistical, then I wish you and I could trade places."

//Dammit//

Yugi felt his mind and soul twisting, as all grew dark. Then he blinked, but realized there was no point. He was now surrounded by darkness. As far as the eye could see there was nothing but shadows. Yugi was about to panic just before he heard a voice in his mind.

"Well I hope your satisfied Yugi? It is now safe to say that you have thoroughly pissed me off!"

/Yami? Is that you? Where am I/

"Your in my mind Yugi. Now shut your eyes and you'll be surprised by what you see." Instructed Yami despite his obvious irritation.

/I can see the palace hall, am I back? No…for some reason it feels like my mind is their but my body…/

"Now do you understand? This is what it feels like to share a mind. Anyways what is wrong with you? Why do you keep involving me in your mundane little problems!"

/I'm sorry Yami. I just couldn't go through with this/

"You really need to wish for some more confidence…." Glared Yami internally, but realized there was no point since Yugi couldn't see him. "Well whatever I'll go through with this all just this once."

/Thank you Yami/

Yami slightly smiled at the gesture, but quickly shook his head in disgust. "It's not like I have a choice anyways!"

*********************************************************

"My Lady Anzu that dress looks divine on you." Giggled several nearby woman. Although they were all extremely jealous that she was outdoing them all and that she had managed to snatch up Egypt's most eligible bachelor for her self, they were still shameless hypocrites and leeches. They knew if they hung around Anzu they would draw in a little attention towards themselves as well. Anzu merely smiled in response as she realized how empty all their compliments were.

Suddenly a few sighs and squeals were heard from the distance as a tall dignified figure appeared in front of Anzu. Anzu was taken aback as her bewildered sapphires came face to face with two equally blue, yet slightly more imposing eyes. Never in her life had she ever met a man so attractive. His pale white jewel embroidered robe flowed from behind just as gracefully as her own gown, however the front of his garb was held together in such a manner, that it left little to imagination on just how well built he was. He stared back at her as a few of his chestnut brown strands dangled in front of his face. Although his hair was well groomed and straight, his loose bangs gave his face a wild temptous look. He was definitely what a person would call tall dark and handsome. However Anzu couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by his icy cold eyes.

"Lady Anzu, it's been awhile. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I am Lord Seto of the house of Kaiba. It is a…pleasure to see you again after so long" Anzu let out a soft gasp. She had heard rumors that Kaiba was a very attractive young man, but she had thought they were all extremely exaggerated. Why the last time she had seen him, he was nothing but a snot nose, arrogant brat, who seemed more interested in pretending like he was one of the adults to even notice her. 

"No the honor is all mine Master Kaiba," bowed Anzu graciously. 

Seto merely smirked in response. He had to admit that she was a pretty attractive and well-bred woman. Although he preferred not to have a wife, it could have been worse.

"Lady Anzu, long time no see." Chirped Nuriko as he made his way through the crowd.

 Yes definitely much worse.

"Introducing his Lordship Sir Crawford of the House of Pegasus." Sang the herald loudly. Anzu let out a relieved sigh as she finally found the excuse she was looking for. Hanging around Kaiba made her feel a little more than nervous. She had been around many nobles in her lifetime, but something about him was just so…intimidating.

"Uncle, you finally made it! My you do look handsome tonight." Smiled Anzu as she hurried to greet Pegasus.

"Yes but I don't look nearly as good as you do. I can tell you are making quite the impression." Smiled Pegasus wryly.

"Oh I see you have met Lord Kaiba, already." Exclaimed Pegasus as he instantly recognized the tall figure behind her. "Happy birthday Kaiba, it is good to see your doing well."

"Hello Pegasus." Replied Seto monotonously. Considering that Pegasus was one of Isis' main advisors, Seto encountered Pegasus' presence on a daily basis. To him seeing Pegasus here was nothing special, just a routine thing.  "I'm surprised you didn't escort your niece tonight. Did you come alone?" 

"Well actually no. I brought a special guest." Frowned Pegasus as he suddenly remembered Prince Mutou and started to look around for him. "I wonder what could be taking him so long?"

"Introducing his Majesty Prince Mutou of the Island Providence Domino." Trumpeted the herald proudly. At first not many people payed any attention to the prince's entrance as they all made no effort to look in his direction. First of all they had no idea that an Island Providence of Domino existed, and secondly the two most important people had already arrived. However, once said 'prince' appeared before them their attention was quickly caught.

"Who's that?" Murmured Isis.

"My, my, hello good looking.  Now here's someone my eyes are definitely more prone to look at." Sighed Nuriko languorously.

Many whispers could be heard as everyone was drawn to the figure that had just appeared. The dark form was definitely someone they were not acquainted with. 

As Yami glided down the stairs his dark cape flowed behind him like a fluent shadow. His piercing crimsons flared fiercely as a strange aura seemed to follow him into the room. It was definitely apparent to everyone that this man was royalty, as his posture mirrored overwhelming arrogance and pride. Yami smirked scathingly as he realized he had suddenly become the center of attention. Everyone was in awe of his dignified yet wild air. His lightning blonde streaks and bangs glistened as the light reflected off of them only adding to his grandeous appearance. It also didn't help that Yami's superciliousness presence was not far from that of the now baffled pharaoh herself.

"Aww, Prince Mutou, so you finally made it, and what an entrance I might add." Exclaimed Pegasus melodically. "Come now, I want to introduce you to the pharaoh I have told you so much about."

Anzu blinked in confusion as she realized that up until now, Prince Mutou's gaze had been permanently fixed on her. 'No I'm just imagining things.'

"Lady Pharaoh it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Smiled Yami, however he made no attempt to bow for her as everyone else was prone to do. "Might I add that this is a beautiful and prosperous country that you have here. I am deeply impressed."

"Well Prince Mutou, I must admit that I'm a little surprised that Master Pegasus never informed me of your arrival." Replied Isis strangely. It was as though she was still a little taken by his dramatic entrance and dark royal presence. There was something about him that even made her feel slightly inferior. "Had I known that you were visiting I would have arranged a place for you here at the palace."

"No need Lady Pharaoh, my main intentions were to visit my friend Pegasus, so I feel it was only fitting to stay with him during my visit here. There is no need for me to impose on you. Although…" Added Yami with a vivacious smile. "I am glad that I got to meet you here today."

"Oh and you must be the Sir Kaiba that I have heard so much about," smiled Yami as he noticed the towering figure behind her. "I am honored that I made it in time to attend your party. Rumors of your military and tactical expertise have spread even to the far reaches of my island kingdom."

At first Seto had intended to say something smart and then try and challenge the prince's intelligence, however he had to admit that even he was flattered by Yami's speech. Then again, there was something vaguely familiar about this character….

"Oh and Lady Anzu," breathed Yami elatedly. Anzu was once again taken back by Yami's wild crimsons, which were now staring at her intently.  "You must forgive my behavior earlier today. I was a bit…preoccupied. Now I must give you the proper greeting in my country that we do all beautiful women such as yourself." Suddenly Anzu was more than a little startled as Yami made his way towards her, knelt down at her feet, took her hand into his own, and kissed it lightly.

Anzu blushed furiously, Pegasus' eyes widened, Isis raised her brow, and Seto let out a sharp gasp. In all truth he really didn't care much about his fiancé, however the idea of some other man fondling his woman was more than a little unnerving. 

"Your majesty she gasped as she brought her other free hand to her chest." Yami merely gazed back at her reflectively, making no attempt to leave her side. All the woman in the room sneered as they realized that not only did Anzu have the very hot Seto Kaiba wrapped around her wedding finger, but now the daring and mysterious Prince Mutou had all his attention focused on her as well.

"Prince Mutou!" Snapped Seto as he suddenly came in between Yami and Anzu. "You said you were from the Island Providence of Domino? You know I've done much traveling in my time, and yet I don't believe I've ever heard of your kingdom."

Yami finally stood to his feet and gave Seto a superior smirk. It was obvious he had riled up his newfound rival. Maybe Yugi's little venture would be interesting. "It is a country very far east from here, farther than you have traveled I believe. I don't think you would know where to find it."

"Try me." Replied Seto harshly.

Now the entire room was focused near the staircase, as Egypt's most bold and beautiful appeared to be centered in one area. However through the mental lock that Seto and Yami were now engaged in, neither one of them seemed to notice the crowd. Now both refused to turn their attention as they seemed to be bound in an optic duel. However to Seto's plight his eye's suddenly caught notice of a familiar figure sneaking off in the distance. 

"What the hell!" He cursed under his breath as for a brief moment he lost himself and completely forgot about his battle with Yami. 

'Damn, now I took my eyes off of him!' Yami's playful grin widened as the realized he was the victor. Now Seto was even angrier than before, by his unwelcomed guest stalking off behind them. "I'm sorry, but if you all will excuse me." Coughed Seto as he made a hasty exit. Yami merely smirked as he realized that something more important had caught Seto's attention. 

*********************************************

Shizuka took in a faint gasp as she turned the corner cautiously. "Damn! This place is worse than a maze and there are guards everywhere." Little to her knowledge security had been doubled for the night's affair due to so many bearcats and celebrities being centered in one place. Now it was virtually impossible for anyone to get in or out the palace without being invited.

"Oh no," she piped as two sentries made their way towards her from both directions. Quickly she made a dash towards the nearest room just across from her.

"Even better," she muttered as she realized where she was. Obviously there was some kind of party being held their tonight, and by her bad luck she had managed to walk right in the dead center of it. "Now what do I do." She panicked as she prayed to Ra no one would see her.

"Thank you Ra," she whispered as she noticed that the attention of literally everyone in the room had been concentrated near the staircase far away from the exit. Now the only thing she needed to do was make it across the room without being caught. However to her dismay, one tall figure seemed to stand out of the crowd, but it just wasn't due to his height advantage.

'That's the creep from this afternoon. Wow, I didn't notice how…handsome he looked. Then again I guess fearing for you life can impair anyone's perceptions. Wait what am I talking about!?! This guy is a jerk, how could I be thinking stuff like that about him? But still I have to admit his blue eyes are really cool.' Shizuka slapped her arm in order to calm her hormones. Now she was getting distracted, and she was almost out the door. However she was still unable to take her eyes off of the blue eyed devil, and then her blood suddenly froze as he stared directly in her direction. 

Shizuka's mind was in definite panic mode as their eyes met and he seemed to be cursing silently. She quickly dashed towards the exit in hopes to escape his icy gaze. 'Man that was close, but I think I esc-"

Shizuka was instantly cut off. Suddenly a pair of strong arms had her in a death lock. She tried to scream, but the man quickly gagged her mouth with his other arm. "A thief! How foolish you are to try and rob the palace during a time like this." Glowered the man. 

The man whirled Shizuka around to meet his brutish face as an ugly grin formed on his lips. "Hmm, well aren't you the looker." Shizuka tried to kick him but he had her pinned against the wall. 

"You know what we do to little girls like you?" He sneered as he brushed his fingers through her hair. Shizuka was on the verge of tears as she realized that she was completely helpless and had carelessly used all her daggers on the blue-eyed man from before.

The man leaned in closer only inches from Shizuka's face. He brought his free hand to her thigh and let out a low growl. 'This is it!" Whimpered Shizuka as she shut her eyes tight. 'This man is going to-' 

"Unhand her right now," commanded a strong yet authoritative voice. Shizuka's eyes instantly popped open as the last man she had expected to come and rescue her appeared.

To be continued….

(n.n) Hehehe! So what'd I tell you? This chapter wasn't too bad, right? I mean I had a little bit of everything in this one, including an annoying ass cliffhanger.

Jono: Wait a minute, how is it that now my sister gets put in the same situation Kaiba was in just 2 chapters ago.

Seto: That's just how life goes, puppy. So why don't you go to the nearest 7-eleven, buy a six pack of 'suck it up' and drink it!

Jono: Okay now you're askin for it.

Momo: Gentlemen, gentlemen, if you two don't stop I will make you both very sorry in my next chapter.

Seto: o.O

Jono: Fine, fine, well be good, just please don't hurt me.

Momo: ::Smiles sweetly:: That's much better.

Seto/Jono: ::Shudder::

Okay guys, well that's all for now. Hope you really like this chappie, and I promise the next one will be just as good. You see in this ficcie I wanted to try to get a little bit of everyone involved, so get ready to see two of my favirote Bisho's Malik and Bakura! Oh and now more of a plot will begin to develop also.

Until then please read and review and as always THANKS!!


	5. Deadly Encounters

Okay so I lied. I know I said I would try to update once a week, but I was kind of busy this week and I got a little preoccupied with another fic that I started writing. I didn't mean to start another story while I was still doing this one, but a friend of mind challenged me and well I could never resist a challenge, and now I think I'm stuck with it. Oh well…

Anyho thanks for all the reviews, and for those of you who guessed, it really isn't my plan to reveal what happens to Yugi every time he makes a wish right now, but I will say one thing, you guys are some pretty sharp readers…or maybe I'm just too predictable…if so then I'm definetly going to try to throw you in for loop in the near future of this fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so what makes you think I own this!

I Dream A Yami

Chp.5 Deadly Encounters

Shizuka blinked up at the dark figure still unable to process in her mind what was going on. His icy blue eyes stared back down at her, completely unreadable and emotionless. Of all the people in the world to come and rescue her why did it have to be him? As a matter of fact…why was it him?

"Do I have to tell you twice? Unhand her right now before I have your head." Snapped Seto viciously. 

"S-sorry general sir, I had no idea that this girl was your woman." Stammered the very surprised guard as he quickly jumped away from Shizuka.

Now he had done it. Before Seto was just a little upset, but now… 

"My woman?" Seto cackled incredulously. "My woman? What makes you think this street mutt is my woman?" 

Shizuka opened her mouth to protest to Seto's obvious insult, but was quickly cut off by what she saw next. Seto continued to laugh uncontrollably as the soldier stared at him wide-eyed, not sure what to do. As Seto continued to laugh the man started to relax, as he seemed to be amused and relieved by his superior's antics. However the moment he dropped his guard Seto drew his saber with lighting speed and stabbed the sentry in the shoulder. His smile quickly faded as the subzero tint in his eyes went artic. 

"I'm not a man who tolerates idiocy very well. If I had things my way all the fools in the world would be dead already. Perhaps I should start with you?" The solider was unable to speak nonetheless scream from the unbearable pain, due to the fact that Seto's fierce eyes had managed to paralyze him. Like the eyes of a lethal snake he was caught in a trance between fear and death. 

"What would even make you think that someone like me would have anything to do with a girl like this?" The man whimpered as Seto slightly twisted his saber relishing in the dark crimson that was now painting his sword it's favorite color. "Now I suggest a fool like you keep his mouth shut, and try to make the world a little less stupid." 

The man fell to the floor and held his arm in pain as Seto ripped the soldiers sash off and used it to clean his sword. "Well? What are you just sitting around for? Don't you have a palace to guard?" Stated Seto coldly as he ignored the man's obvious anguish. Not having to be told twice the man quickly leapt to his feet, and ran as fast as he could out of sight, leaving only a trail of blood behind him.

Shizuka was petrified as she stared at the blue-eyed devil. She wasn't sure whether to thank him for saving her life, or run away for fear that he might attack her next. Finally after a long cold silence Shizuka found her voice. "You didn't have to do that…"

Seto raised his brow as if he was in shock that a girl like her would even dare to speak to him. "What you did was cruel and inhumane."

"Is this the way you thank all people?" Replied Seto callously just before a familiar smirk covered his lips. "I should have known that the sister of mutt would know nothing about being civil."

"Civil!?!" Exclaimed Shizuka in disbelief "You just stabbed a man in the arm like it was an everyday occurrence and then sent him back to work without giving him any medical attention!! Don't you even feel a little sorry for him….And stop calling my brother a mutt!!"

Seto's smirk only widened at Shizuka's outburst as it seemed he was unaffected by her anger. "Both stupid and naive, why should you care what happens to that man? Didn't he just try and rape you? If you were a lady worth any importance I would have killed that man on sight. Taking advantage of a woman is not a right reserved for a nobody like him."

"So then it is for you?" Retorted Shizuka sharply. Seto merely smiled in response, which only added fuel to Shizuka's internal flame.

"You are impossible!" She huffed as she turned away from him in disgust and stormed off. 

"You know your going the wrong way." Called out a smug voice.

Shizuka stopped for a second and then continued to walk away. Seto let out a frustrated sigh, as he realized how stubborn street trash could be. "I'm impossible she says?"

"Listen!" He barked as he grabbed Shizuka by the shoulder and whirled her around to meet his angry face. "I will not have you running around this palace for Ra knows how long."

"Let go of me!" Threatened Shizuka fiercely as she slapped Seto's hand off of her. "What does it matter what I do. I'm not bothering you."

"It does matter. I'm the one who made the mistake of letting a rouge like your run free, so it's my responsibility to make sure you don't do anything stupid again. If you did, it would be my fault for not cutting you down like I should have."

"Don't be so self righteous!" Snapped Shizuka. "Just because you helped me doesn't mean I'm going to bow at your knees like the rest of your suck ups. If you wanted to kill me then you should have just done it. Otherwise don't go blaming your mistakes on me and then expect me to feel sorry for you."

Before Shizuka had a chance to take another breath she was instantly cut off as Seto drew his saber and brought it to her throat. Shizuka felt as though her heart had stopped as the stench of freshly spilt blood reeked from off his sword.

"Normally I'm not prone to take so many request, but if you insist." Smirked Seto maliciously. 

Shizuka wasn't sure what to do. She knew she was completely defenseless. With the other solider she might have had a slim chance to escape, however after witnessing the feats of this sapphire demon, she knew all hope was lost. Now Shizuka was beginning to regret the fact that her pride usually clouded her better judgment, then again at this point in her life, her pride was all she had left. 'Well if I'm going to die, then I'll die with my dignity. I won't let this man get what he wants.'

"I guess swinging your little toy is the solution to all your problems? Well fine then, go ahead and kill me. That is if you think striking down a defenseless girl like me makes you feel like a big man."

Not many times in his life was Seto ever surprised, but the obvious defiance in this girl's eyes had taken him aback. However due to many years of harsh training outwardly Seto seemed to be unaffected although inwardly his heart was a little shocked. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. Woman weren't suppose to be this bold…well that is if he excluded the pharaoh. This little girl was suppose to be weeping at his feet and begging for forgiveness. Didn't she realize how near to death she was, and yet she was still running off her mouth.  

It was now suddenly becoming clear to Seto just how little he knew about woman. He had to admit that most his life he had dealt with nothing but men, and when it came right down to it, besides the pharaoh he really had no contact with them. In all truth he was usually so disgusted by their ridiculous behavior that he usually avoided them. He always thought them fragile rash creatures, which were too dependent and weak to be of any real use. If not for their ability to give birth, he would have thought it best to rid the world of them all entirely. And yet…and yet this little pathetic girl showed no fear at the edge of his blade where many men before her had died from mere fright just at the thought of being struck down by it.

He had to admit he was slightly impressed. If only all his soldiers were this courageous. Wait! What was he talking about? This girl was a good for nothing-stubborn mutt. She didn't know the first thing about bravery and honor. What could he have been thinking? Perhaps his ignorance of the female species had clouded his judgment.

"Tch," Spat Seto. "I have to admit striking down defenseless **_girls_ **would haunt my conscious, however I hold no reserve for killing a mutt like you."

Now he had really done it! Physical abuse was one thing, but Shizuka could no longer bare this man's verbal attacks. "Take that back!" She shouted as she lunged forward, with no regard to the edge of his blade that was now at her throat. 

Seto quickly withdrew his sword as he easily dodged her advance. Okay maybe he never wanted to admit it, but even though this girl was beneath him, he just couldn't find it in himself to strike down **any** kind of woman. Well at least not as easily as he would do a man. In all truth he never had any real intentions of killing her. Unless push came to shove…

Shizuka hit the ground in a somewhat stunned manner. She thought for sure she would be dead. Why had he moved out the way so suddenly? Now this man confused Shizuka even more. "Get up off the ground and let's go." Ordered Seto as he sheathed his saber and started to walk away.

Shizuka still seemed to be in a state of shock as it took her awhile to realize she was being spoken to. "What? Go where?" She stammered as she stood up and followed him as if in a trance. Something about his change in attitude had her compelled to go after him.

"I'm going to show you the way out of this place so I never have to see you stupid face again." Upon hearing Seto's insult Shizuka stopped in her tracks and started to walk in the other direction. Seto rolled his eyes just before he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"That was not a request. Either you follow me or I kill you." 

"Let go of me now!" She shouted as Seto easily dragged her down the hall. 

"Look don't make this any harder than it has to be."  Shizuka let out a defeated sigh as she stopped struggling against Seto's pull. She really wasn't looking forward to being killed, as she realized her action's before were purely driven by anger. Luckily now she was thinking much more clearly. Then again she had a feeling that he never intended to kill her, but she also realized that this was probably his best attempt at being 'helpful'.

Shizuka skillfully snapped her hand out of Seto's grasp, which slightly startled him. "I'm not a baby! You don't have to hold my hand! I can walk on my own."

Seto held back the urge to say something smart as he merely stared down at her and then continued to walk away. Shizuka reluctantly followed him, not sure why she was trusting this heartless snake. Maybe it was because he had several chances to take advantage of her or kill her and yet he hadn't. Therefore she didn't see any reason why he would do it now. 'Maybe he's not as bad as he lets on.' Shizuka's gaze drifted toward the floor in thought as she suddenly noticed a trail of blood. 'No what am I thinking! This cruel jerk is a lot worse. He's just helping me to save his own pride! I'll follow him just this once, but if we ever meet again it will definitely be too soon!'

Seto stared at Shizuka through the corner of his eye, not sure what had gotten into him. Why couldn't he just kill this girl and be done with it. That would be the simplest and most efficient way to solve his problem. It's not like anyone worth any importance would miss her if she was gone. So in the end he wouldn't get in trouble for his crime, and even if he did who would dare to challenge his authority? 

There was just something about this girl that he couldn't quite place. Whatever the reason, even though he couldn't kill her; he could at least get rid of her. If anyone was to ever find out that he had any relation to this street harlot his pride would be seriously injured. That was the only reason why he was helping her, or at least that was what he kept telling himself….

***************************************************

A dark glint of amethyst glittered from within the shadows, as the black silhouette let out a longing sigh. The boy leaned into his seat as he rested his chin on his hand and stared out the window. Suddenly a devilish smirk curled its way onto his lips as he watched all the commotion outside from the top floor of his estate. As he noticed a slight breeze sweep across the room his smile widened as he shifted his attention from the window to the ceiling. He murmured something intangible under his breath and then brushed his pale blonde bangs from in front of his face and chuckled silently.

"Master Malik! Master Malik!" Shouted a frantic man as he burst into the room, abruptly disturbing Malik's moment. Malik simply glared at the intrusion and then shut his eyes with annoyance.

"What is it?" He sighed dully as he reopened his eyes slowly and looked through the man. 

"There is a group of men attacking us outside the estate walls." Cried the solider in a panic.

"Tell me something I don't know." Muttered Malik dryly.

"Well we don't think it's anything to worry too much about. We have increased security around the perimeter and I'm certain that there is no way any of them can make it here so there is no need for you concern yourself on the matter. I just came here to let you know."

"Would you stake your life on it?" Replied Malik calmly as a strange gleam filled his eyes.

"Umm-well I guess so." Stammered the man nervously as he wasn't sure what had taken over his leader.

"Come here." Commanded Malik monotonously as he motioned for the man to step up in front of him.

The solider uneasily stepped up towards Malik just before his eyes widened. He then let out a pained gasp as he hit the ground. Malik stared at his lifeless body and smirked just before he looked up to meet his unwelcomed guest.

The white haired phantom jumped from off the ceiling beam he was hiding behind and landed in front of Malik. He grinned deviously, just before he pulled his sword from out the soldier's back and licked the blood off the blade. "Damn…I missed."

"Bakura, if you wanted to come and visit me all you needed do was knock."

"Shut up!" Barked Bakura furiously as he pointed his sword at Malik accusingly. "Don't give me your cocky attitude."

"Attitude? Why would I do a thing like that?" Smiled Malik innocently.

"Don't you even start with me you no good crook." Thundered Bakura as he made his way closer to Malik, sword poised to strike. "Don't think I have forgotten what you did."

However just before he could reach his goal he was met with a hard punch to the face. "Don't think I will let you take another step closer. Besides you're the last person who has the right to call anyone a crook." Sounded a deep voice from within the shadows.

"Now, now Odion, that is no way to treat our guest." Chuckled Malik.

"But Master Malik-"

Bakura quickly interrupted Odion as he charged at him sword first. Odion easily dodged Bakura's advances and met his blade with his own. "How dare you hit me. I won't let you live to get away with that."

"Silly boy," growled Odion as he threw all his weight into his sword, sending the much smaller boy hurdling off balance. "There is no way you can match me in a contest of strength."

"Ai, that may me true," sneered Bakura as he sheathed his sword. "But I could always out smart you."

Odion's eye's widened as he barely dodged the two daggers coming at him. He held his cheek tightly as a stream of blood poured from his hands. 

"Well as they always say, an eye for an eye…" Odion glared at the grinning Bakura.

"Why you-"

"I said that's enough!" Thundered Malik as his patience finally snapped. "Now why have you come here?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Growled Bakura as he stepped towards Malik just before Odion intercepted him. Bakura glowered at Odion as he reluctantly retaliated from his advance.

"Thanks to that phony map you tried to sell me, I lost some of my best men. Now I must admit I don't care enough to avenge their deaths, however I do care enough to repay you for wasting my time!"

"Is that all?" Chuckled Malik casually.

That had about done it!  Bakura was beyond rage as he got ready to lunge at Malik, in order to show him it "all."

"What are you blaming Master Malik for?" Interrupted Odion as he once again blocked Bakura's path. "Didn't you steal the map from him in the first place?"

"That's besides the point." Spat Bakura. "He still tried to sell it to me, which led me to believe it was worth stealing."

"So then what you're asking me for is payment for your loses?" Questioned Malik patiently. 

"No, what I'm asking you for is your head." Snarled Bakura.

"Not even if I say I could pay you well? You know money isn't everything. Sometimes information is just as rewarding." Bakura eyed Malik suspiciously as he made no attempt to answer him.

"I know where your brother is." Suddenly Bakura's firm stance faltered as his eye's whitened about three shades paler. Malik's grin widened as he realized he had finally caught Bakura off guard.

However just as quickly as Bakura lost himself he immediately regained his composure. "Just give me the damn money and I'll spare your life. I suppose if I killed you now I wouldn't gain anything financially."

"Money…hmm how disappointing…" Frowned Malik as his amused gaze faded "but I guess if that is what you want then that's fine with me. I'm just happy to be of service."

"Go to hell! I'll make sure this cost you dearly." Muttered Bakura sourly as he turned to leave. Odion watched Bakura very carefully until he knew he and Malik were completely alone.

"I don't understand you Master Malik. Why did you keep me from killing that boy after he threatened your life?" Questioned Odion somewhat angrily.

"Bakura!?!" Scoffed Malik incredulously. "Don't make me laugh Odion. There is nothing to worry about. I'm not afraid of him in the slightest. True he's one of my more deadlier acquaintances, however he poses no serious threat to me."

"Very well if that is so then why did you pay him for the mistake that he made? He stole the map from you in the first place, and it's not like he found anything? He failed."

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong Odion." Smiled Malik knowingly as he leaned his face over his crossed hands smugly. "You see I knew if I tried to sell the map to Bakura for a substantial amount of money he would try and steal it from me behind my back. I basically gave it to him! I manipulated him into doing all of this and the damn fool was too cocky to even realize it." Odion merely stared at Malik uneasily as he listened to him laugh manically.

"The reason why I did this is because I knew only a master thief such as him would somehow be able to pull this off where several of my own men had failed. Also in the end he was successful…well sort of. He might not have found anything himself, however someone else did. So therefore I see no reason not to pay him for his services rendered. Besides I still need Bakura. He has become a very important part of my master plan. It's not time for him to die yet."

Odion still had a look of displeasure on his face, as he wasn't sure what his master was up to. The one thing he did know was that he didn't care too much for Malik letting anyone after his life live. "As you say Master Malik…however what was it that you were looking for, and how do you know it was found if Bakura claims he gained nothing."

"My dear Odion what I seek is a power you would never imagine possible. Believe me I know it was found. I have my sources. Also lately there has been a lot of high-level magic concentrated in uptown Cairo. Now the only thing I need to do is find it and then the beginning of Egypt's redemption will soon be upon us." Malik continued to cackle as Odion stared over his leader's shoulders and glared. 

Two purple orbs shined from within the shadows behind Malik like the eyes of a demon. Odion scowled at the man and then turned to leave. 'My master, I know this is all his doing, however I will follow you to the ends of the earth…no matter what.'

*********************************************************

"Wow Yami I can't believe it but you actually pulled it off. And I have to admit, you were great." Cheered Yugi as he landed on the bed and stared at the ceiling blissfully. 

"Yes, I got to admit that was a little…fun." Smiled Yami as he sat in the chair next to Yugi.

"Man I could have never pulled that off!" Continued Yugi as he glanced over at Yami happily. 

"I wouldn't take all the credit Yugi." Smirked Yami as he gave Yugi a sly look. "That scene with Anzu…well I must admit that wasn't exactly all my doing."

"Really?" 

"Yes Yugi…" Chuckled Yami quietly. "You see I don't have much experience when it comes to woman so I merely probed your inner most thoughts and played upon what I saw there. That is what you always wanted to do, so I just merely acted on your wishes."

"I guess that's true," Thought Yugi aloud as he brought his finger to his mouth suggestively. "But I could have never done it the way that you did. I would have got nervous, but you! You were so cool about it. I wish I were that bold!"

"Self confidence Yugisama." Grinned Yami impishly as he brought his hand up as though he were going to grant Yugi a wish.

"Shut up Yami." Giggled Yugi as he threw a pillow square between his eyes. Yami fell from out his chair and then glared at Yugi. Yugi let out a nervous gasp, as he wasn't sure what the angry spirit would do. However to his surprise Yami let out a triumphant "Aha" just before he snatched the blanket Yugi was lying on from under him and sent the boy flying into the air. When Yugi finally recovered he was clocked in the head with a pillow as Yami pointed and laughed. Yugi glared at Yami, which sadly resembled a cute pout sending the spirit into another fit of laughter."

When Yami finally calmed down Yugi spoke. "Well I just want to thank you Yami. I really appreciate what you did."

Suddenly Yami's smile faded as he stared at the ground. "Yugi, I didn't have a choice. It was your wish."

"Yeah I know but you did have to do it so well." Retaliated Yugi warmly, causing the spirit to only avert his gaze further. "I admit you've got talent."

"Well I guess it all did come to me kind of naturally…it's almost like I've done all this before."

"You mean…" Gasped Yugi. "You haven't always been the spirit of the Sennen puzzle?"

Yami grew silent, as he seemed to be thinking something over in his head. Finally he reluctantly spoke up. "….No, I haven't. You see, a long time ago I wasn't a person much different then yourself. Well as far as I can remember."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Yugi with even more concern than before.

"I really don't remember who I was, and why I am the way that I am now. It's almost like my feelings and memories have been lost in a pool of shadows." Yami suddenly felt his face grow warm as he wasn't sure why he was sharing this all with Yugi. Never before had he ever told anyone this.

"Yami…that's horrible!" Exclaimed Yugi. "That's just not fair!"

"Yugi?"

"You don't deserve to be a prisoner of this puzzle!" Shouted Yugi even louder than before. "Is there any way that you can be released? Could I…could I somehow wish you free?!?"

Finally Yami looked back up at Yugi as he seemed to be in shock. "Yugi…you would do that for me?"

"Of course I would." Cried Yugi as he brought his hand to his chest.

Yami suddenly began to chuckle as a sad gleam clouded his normally fiery crimsons. "Heh, I got to admit, for the hundreds of years that I have been trapped in the puzzle I never had a master who ever asked me that question. However, I don't think that is possible. I don't think I have the ability to do that. There's only one way that I could ever be freed."

"Well how do you know unless you try?" 

"……."

"Then tell me Yami, what is the one way that you can be freed? Maybe I can help you." Offered Yugi softly. 

Yami immediately dropped his gaze to the floor, as he could no longer bear to look into Yugi's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but then quickly shut it. Finally he balled his fist to his sides and whipped  his head up to meet Yugi. "What is wrong with you Yugi!?! Don't waste your wishes on me!!!"

"It's not a waste if I can have as many as I want!" Shouted Yugi as he slammed his hand down on the bed.

"Not if you free me!" Snapped Yami. "Besides I just don't understand why you would do that for me? It's not like were friends or anything. I only helped you because you wished me to do so. Don't think this changes anything between us! Gods your so naïve."

Before Yugi had a chance to speak, Yami suddenly disappeared as he returned to the confines of the Sennen puzzle. 

"Fine then Yami! Be that way! You're right I am stupid for thinking I could ever be friends with a stuck up arrogant jerk like you!" Cried Yugi angrily as he ripped the Sennen puzzle from off his neck , threw it at the wall, and landed head first onto his bed.

Yami stared at the darkness in front of him and frowned. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or regretful. However his mood didn't get any better as he suddenly heard Yugi sulking into his pillow. It was then he realized that he still hadn't broken his mind link with Yugi, and now a flood of frustration and sadness was consuming his soul. 

"Dammit! This isn't fair. It's not supposed to be this way. I'm not supposed to like him. Now I feel guilty…. And now…I'm not sure if I can do this anymore."

To be continued….

Ouu, what could be botherin Yami so?? What could he be hiding? For those of you who've guessed it already, shhh (wink ^_~), and for those of you who haven't…you will soon enough!

Yeah and I know Odion's name is Rashid, but I like Odion better…other than that I don't know what the hell was wrong with the American dubbers. I mean how do you go from Katsuya Jonouchi to Joey Wheeler (I'm not saying I hate the name, it's just not original)!?! They also insist on calling Yami the spirit of the millennium puzzle!?! Come on folks, it's not like Yami is a bad word…oh well that's just WB for ya and at least they didn't change Seto's name.

Speaking of which, here's an interesting fact. I'm sure some of you hardcore Seto fans already know that Seto means seahorse in Japanese, but did you also know that in some oriental cultures the seahorse is often linked with dragons and used interchangeably. I guess they just thought they looked a lot alike or something, I'm not sure… At first when I found out Seto meant seahorse I was like WTF, but now it makes sense. They were just finding another way to link Seto with dragons!

I also found out that Yugi and Jou's name put together ("Yujo") is a kanji phrase for friendship. Hmm, well who would of thunk Takahshi could be so witty with names…then again this is coming from the awesome mind of the guy who invented the series!

^.^ Oh and how I have plans for the next couple of chapters. Let's just say that their going to be a little more relationship focused. It's time for Momo to bring on the romance.

Anyways enough of my blabber, as always thanks for all the great reviews and support and by all means feel free to continue with it! The more you guys review, the more quicker I'll get the chapters rollin!

Ciao!


End file.
